Destiny Call
by Twilight PhoenixFyre
Summary: Team 5D's has settled down and retired peacefully, but the same cannot be said for the next generation. Dragons, zombies, powerful psychics, and a string of kidnappings? Yes, Yusei's daughter is going to have her hands full. 'T' for cursing. Dead...
1. Prologue

**Kairi: Hello! This is the first story I'm posting on here, and to be honest, I really don't like the beginning. It's not one of my best beginnings. It does get better however. Anyways, feel free to review, I'll be happy to receive constructive criticism and good reviews, I'll even handle flames to a degree, especially in the beginning. I am really just testing the waters here, so bear with me for a little bit. I started writing this about... I don't know, back during the Dark Signer Arc. At any rate, try to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue – Yusei's Point of View<strong>

I don't know how it happened. Time was passing so quickly. I remember sitting with Akiza in our living room one night with Kalin and Misty. Misty was playfully scolding Kalin for the way he spoke of fate determining your life.

"That's like saying that you have to do something because it's your destiny! We make our own destinies, our own fates," I argued, helping Misty out. Then I noticed the calm smile that slipped onto Akiza's face. I looked at her curiously. "What?"

She laughed a little. "Destiny," she said simply. I admit, I didn't get it at all. But Misty seemed to, and smiled warmly at Akiza. Kalin looked at me and I shrugged, an exchange that got both of the women laughing. "Yusei," Akiza said through her laughter. "We still haven't thought of a name for our little girl. Well, she has one now." Kalin and I were still confused.

"Her name is Destiny," Misty told us.

I remembered feeling awkward after that one, but Akiza was right, it fit our little girl perfectly. That evening had been only a month before Destiny's birth, another night that I couldn't ever forget. Misty had stopped by for a visit and gave me a chance to get to the grocery store. I had still been in line when she had called from the hospital, fortunately, I had bumped into Crow, and he told me to get going, that he would buy my groceries. I vaguely remember shouting 'thanks' as I ran out the front door, drawing the eyes of a few people, but I didn't really care. _Akiza was about to give birth to our daughter!_

I rode to the hospital as quickly as I could without getting in trouble with Sector Security. While I was sure that Trudge would give me a break, I doubted anyone else would. I still reached the place in record time, and found Misty waiting for me out front. As soon as I was off my duel runner, she was dragging me straight up to where Akiza was. The doctors let me in and I was at Akiza's side instantly, and Destiny came into the world shortly after. Akiza held onto her like she was the most precious jewel in the world, something we subconsciously agreed on. I held her myself for a moment before the doctors came to take her to the nursery. I carried her there, but let a doctor take her in. I couldn't help but look at all the babies through the large window.

Two girls caught my eye, so I asked the doctor about them. He looked at me sadly.

"Those little angels were left here by their mother. She didn't even give us a last name for them, only first names. They'll be sent to an orphanage in eleven days if someone doesn't adopt them before that," he said. I could almost feel my heart breaking in my chest for the twins. Then I thought about Crow.

"Can I use a phone here?" I asked the doctor before he walked away. He nodded, but reminded me to stay quiet. I pulled out my phone and found Crow's number, then waited for him to pick up.

_"Worst timing ever, Yus,'"_ I heard. _"I'm at the pier."_ I felt my throat clench tight. That had been Raven's favorite spot.

"Sorry about that," I replied. "But do you think you could get up to the hospital? There's something I think you might want to help someone with."

_"What in the blue blazes… Alright, I'll head up there. Where in the hospital are you, anyways?"_ he grumbled.

"I'm up outside the nursery," I replied. He muttered something about traffic, then hung up. I looked down at the girls again after I put my phone away. I wasn't sure if Crow would accept my idea or not, but it was worth a try. If nothing else, it might distract him from Raven and the daughter he had only seen once.

Raven had met Crow and Jack at a tournament in the United States. They hit it off easily, and when they came to the World Championship that I had decided to compete in, all of Team 5D's was expecting for me to win. They didn't expect Raven to defeat Crow and Jack and move on to the finals, however. I had my field all set up, and she tore right through it. Needless to say, I lost. We didn't see Raven for another two years, but when she reappeared for the Fortune Cup, she decided to stay in Japan. Crow finally got up the nerve to ask her on a date. They married a month before Akiza and I did, and had a little girl, who would be almost a year old now. Raven had disappeared with the girl, then reappeared three weeks later alone, to spend one last night with Crow. We had all suffered from Raven's disappearance, but I think it hurt Crow the most. Not only had he lost the love of his life, but his little girl too, and it only hurt more when Raven returned simply to disappear again.

"Hey. How's Destiny?" a woman's voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see Carly carrying a baby girl in one arm while she held a toddler's hand in the other. I smiled and ruffled Jacob's blonde hair.

"She's fine," I told her. She sat down with little Callisto.

"You must have been thinking about something pretty hard then. You seriously looked like you were going to cry over something," she said quietly as Jake climbed into a chair himself. I nodded slowly, but didn't say anything. It didn't take much longer for Crow to arrive.

"Alright, do I want to know what you were talking about when you called?" the Blackwing duelist grumbled. I smiled slightly and stood up to walk over to the window.

"See those two little girls over there? The red-heads?" I asked, pointing to the twins in question. Crow nodded. "Those twins were left here three days ago by their mother, who didn't even leave them with a surname. If they aren't adopted soon, they'll be sent to an orphanage."

Crow sighed. "You want me to adopt them, don't you?" he asked. I nodded.

"You and Raven bought that house for your daughter and any other children that might follow. It really is rather empty with only you living in it," I said. Crow looked at the girls again.

"Yusei, I'm not sure," he whispered. "I've got the police, the shop, the delivery service. I'd never have the time to take care of them." I put an arm around his shoulder.

"Relax. There are plenty of people around her that would be more than willing to help out, you know that. And I'm sure if you talk to Pearson, he won't mind if you take a few extra days off once in a while," I told him. Crow smiled sadly.

"Alright, maybe. But which one's Destiny, anyways?" he said. Carly stood up and walked over as well, and I pointed to a dark-haired girl. I couldn't help but smile as I thought about Callisto, Destiny, and the twin red-heads growing up together. I could just see the four of them becoming one of those groups of teenage girls at the mall, gawking at boys and clothes.

In the end, Crow did adopt the twins, Asoya and Hikaru. However, while the pieces of his world were slowly falling into their new places, mine was about to be shattered forever. It started as a normal day. I woke up three months after Destiny's birth to find myself alone in the bed, which had become a common occurrence, and walked down the stairs and greeted Akiza and Destiny, made a quick breakfast for the two of us that could eat it, went back upstairs to get properly dressed, and started on my daily runs. I stopped by the duel runner shop to drop off a couple of custom parts I had made, said hello to Crow and Pearson, then headed to the Daimon area to give Blister a headache and a couple of parts, and then headed to work myself.

The momentum reactor had come a long way since I had started working on the project. I wasn't actually expected there today, since it was supposed to be my day off, but I wanted to look over some things today before we tried implementing them tomorrow. It didn't take me too long, and I was home in the Tops before two. Akiza met me out front and told me to take care of Destiny while she went to get some groceries. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at all.

The phone rang at 2:47. I picked it up, not really concerned over what the call was about. I hadn't expected it to be Trudge, but he had been known to call once in a while, so I figured it was just a random call to chat. I should have known better.

"Yusei, would you meet me down by Poppo Time, please?" he said quickly, not giving me a chance to ask why he had called. I said 'okay' and called Misty, asking her to babysit Destiny for me. She agreed and came over with young Tobias on her arm. I thanked her and left on my duel runner. Trudge was waiting for me, and motioned me to follow him before I could speak. We didn't go far, but I was horrified by what I saw.

Akiza's red car and a dark green pickup were wrecked completely, a small fire was still burning, and it was obvious that neither driver could have survived. I felt my legs go weak as my head clouded in confusion. I barely felt the arms that wrapped around me, holding me upright. My mind barely registered Trudge telling me that no bodies had been found.

We all gathered at my house that night. Crow with Asoya and Hikaru, Misty and Kalin with Tobias, Jack and Carly with Jacob and Callisto, Trudge even came with Mina. I held Destiny close to me, scared to death of losing her like I had just lost Akiza. No one tried to comfort me, as they had learned after Raven's disappearance that it really didn't help. I examined my daughter's black hair, which had magenta-colored streaks running through it naturally, like my gold highlights. Her skin was soft, but I saw more of myself in her than Akiza. And I knew that under those closed eyelids were bright, sapphire-blue eyes.

I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that Akiza was gone. I just wanted to sit down and cry, really, but the thought of the little girl I had to take care of kept me from doing that. I had to be strong for Destiny; I had to take care of her. I had convinced Crow to adopt the twins so that he had a purpose in life, now I had to focus on my own purpose. I wasn't just going to give up on her, or Akiza's memory. I couldn't dwell on the past, I realized. I had to focus on the future.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, miles away from where Yusei and his friends were mourning, a magenta-haired woman in a white dress cried silently. <em>"I'm sorry Yusei, but for you, Destiny, and our little rose bud, I have to do this. I'm so sorry."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi: Yeah, definitely not my best. But please review, and I will put Chapter One up as soon as possible.<strong>


	2. Normal Life

**Tobias: To the people who added this story to their Favorite Story or Story Alert lists, we thank you. To Phantomblazer, who has added Kairi as a Favorite Author, she thanks you repeatedly. And to everyone who had read this, allow me to say thank you again.**

**Callisto: Kairi is just a bit _too_ happy right now, so it's the two of us here today.**

**Tobias: Anyways, Kairi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, but she****does own her OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – Nine Years Later<strong>

"Destiny, come on! You're so slow!" a young red-haired girl shouted back to a girl with sapphire blue eyes and long black hair streaked with magenta. Destiny said a quick good-bye to the man in a white lab jacket next to her. Yusei laughed at his daughter's antics as she ran off to play with her friends.

"I'm coming Hikaru!" Destiny called. The red-head laughed.

"Great to know that you're coming, but I'm not Hikaru!" she called back. Another red-head ran up to the two of them.

"Sorry I'm late, Destiny, Asoya," Hikaru greeted her friend and twin. The raven-haired girl face-palmed and the twins laughed.

"Oi! Ladies! Make haste, please!" a boy with icy-blue hair and blue-green eyes called. Tobias waited for the girls to catch up before setting out in a run for their destination. All four of them were breathless by the time they reached a considerably sized house. Destiny ran up to knock on the door.

"Martha! We're here!" she called. The elderly woman greeted them with smiles and cookies. Destiny smiled widely as she adjusted her pink shirt and brushed waist-long hair over her shoulder. The nine-year-old loved visits to Martha, simply because the woman was so kind and generous. And she did all she could to help out the aging orphanage owner.

"Why hello, Destiny, Tobias, Hikaru, Asoya. It's been a while since I've seen you four," Martha said, letting the quartet inside. The twins said their quick 'hello's' before running off to find the other children, but Destiny and Tobias stayed behind with Martha.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Dad doesn't trust leaving me to walk over on the bridge, so he has to drive me over to Satellite and he's been really busy with the whole Momentum project lately," Destiny apologized.

"I would have been over last week, but Leon got sick, Mom had places to be, and Dad was visiting old friends," Tobias told her. Martha smiled at them.

"That's quite alright. How long will you all be staying, anyways?" she asked. Tobias shrugged.

"Uncle Yusei is going to pick me and Destiny up around six, but I think the twins will be going home around three," he said.

"Two, actually. Dad wants us to be home before his next patrol," one of the girls said. Destiny looked at the choker on the girl's neck to identify the Satanic Hikaru. The raven haired girl retreated into her own thoughts as she compared the twins. Hikaru was the darker of the two girls, Satanist, and used a Harpie deck. On the other hand, Asoya preferred her Gladiator Beast deck, was Wiccan, and almost always had a smile on her face for one reason or another. They were as different as night and day, but physically, they were identical.

"Tag duel then!" Destiny heard Tobias say. Her mind snapped back to the present, where the twins were teasing the blue-haired boy about something. "Destiny, will you help me out here, please?" he asked the girl next to him. She nodded.

"Alright! Harpies and Gladiator Beasts vs. Magicians and Warriors! Who will triumph in this Battle of Titans?" Asoya cheered as the four of them, followed by the majority of the orphanage, walked outside. The twins took their places on one side, with Destiny and Tobias on the other. Destiny's black-and-magenta duel disk activated, as did Tobias's blue-and-purple one. The twins were ready as well. The four nine-year-olds smiled.

"Duel!"

"Since you two accepted our challenge, you go first!" Hikaru called out. Tobias motioned for Destiny to go first, and she smiled.

"Alright then, draw!" she cried. "I summon Marauding Captain to the field in attack mode, and thanks to his effect, I can special summon another level 4 or lower Warrior-type monster from my hand, so I send out Comrade Swordsman of Landstar to join him!"

"Comrade Swordsman of Landstar is a tuner!" Asoya exclaimed. Destiny nodded and laughed.

"Yup. And I'm tuning him with Marauding Captain to Syncro Summon an old friend of yours, Asoya. Come forth, Winged Warrior Priest!" the dark-haired girl cried as she summoned. Winged Warrior Priest wore a simple gray robe with large sleeves, but bore white angel wings on his back and wielded a large sword. "I'll throw three facedowns and end my turn!"

Hikaru looked to her sister. "May I?" At Asoya's nod, the Satanist looked back to Destiny and Tobias. "Alright then, it's my turn, and I draw!" she said, then looked at her hand. "I summon Harpie Lady 2 in attack mode, and then I'll place two facedowns. Your move, Tobias!"

The blue-haired boy smiled in anticipation. "And I'll take it with pleasure! Draw! I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode! Next I'll activate the effect of White Magic Crystal! With this, I can special summon monsters from my hand as long as I discard monsters from my hand of the same level as the ones I special summon, so I special summon Night's End Sorcerer by discarding White Magician Pikeru and I'll also special summon Black Casting Stone by discarding Witch's Apprentice."

"Level 4, level 2, level 2… He doesn't have anything that strong or weak, does he?" Asoya asked her twin. Hikaru was confused as well.

"Actually, I just got it, and you get to be the first ones to see it!" Tobias shouted, giddy with excitement over his new card. "I tune Night's End Sorcerer with Black Casting Stone and Skilled Dark Magician. _Come forth the sorcerer that taught the secrets of the shadows to all who now practice their arts!_ I Syncro Summon Gailardia, the Divine Mystic!" A tall man with short blonde hair and green eyes appeared wearing a violet robe; similar to the one Winged Warrior Priest was wearing, but far more elaborate. His right hand held a wooden staff with a green gem at the top, the symbol of his power. "And Gailardia has a special effect! When he's special summoned to the field alongside a Warrior-type Syncro monster, he can destroy two cards on the field. So say goodbye to Harpie Lady 2 and the trap on the right!"

The named cards disappeared in a flash of violet light. "Gailardia, Winged Warrior Priest, attack their Life Points Directly!" The twins weren't able to do anything as they took 2700 points of damage from the spellcaster and another 2300 from the warrior.

"And now, since you took direct damage from two Syncro monsters, I can activate one of my traps, Warrior's Order! Now a Warrior-type monster on our field can attack again, but he loses 500 attack points. Not that it matters, because I'm activating Kunai with Chain and Magicked Blade, and Winged Warrior Priest gains 500 ATK from the first and 800 from the second, more than enough to finish you two off. So go, Winged Warrior Priest, and finish this duel for us!"

And so the duel was finished, much to the twins' disappointment. Tobias and Destiny, however, were quickly surrounded by the kids of the orphanage, who were all very impressed by their dueling style. Destiny managed to slip them out of the crowd, and the twins joined them in an upstairs room quickly.

"Sheesh, you two are perfect together. You always win whenever you're tag dueling. And Destiny almost always wins anyways," Asoya whined. The dark-haired girl laughed at her red-headed friend.

"You aren't bad, Asoya. You just need to pay attention to what you're doing," she laughed. Hikaru was standing by the window, looking out on the street. Tobias and Asoya started arguing over something, so Destiny went to stand by the darker, quieter twin.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Hikaru's eyes narrowed, like she was suspicious of Destiny. Then the slightly older girl sighed.

"Crow taught me and Aya to duel, and Yusei taught you," she said, using Asoya's nickname. "Your father taught you to duel, and whenever you needed help, he was always there. Ours wasn't, isn't, and never will be. Toby had both his parents, but you only had your father. We aren't so lucky."

Destiny frowned. "What are you talking about? Crow is your father!" She was shocked when Hikaru shook her head.

"No," the red-head said sadly. "He isn't. When Aya and I were five we asked him what happened to Mother. He didn't tell us then, and we didn't ask again for quite a while. Two months ago, we finally asked again, and he told us the truth." Hikaru stopped for a moment, obviously trying to hold back tears. Destiny didn't know what else to do, so she held her friend close until Hikaru continued. "Aya and I were adopted the day after you were born. Our mother had given birth to us and then just left. Yusei had seen us and called Crow, since he had lost his wife and daughter not long before. Crow adopted us, took care of us, and raised us like we were his own daughters. But the fact still remains that we aren't, that we're simply adopted. I can't help it. I can't get that thought out of my mind."

Destiny stood in shock as Hikaru finished. The girl's red hair was slightly darker than her sister's, something that could only been distinguished when they stood right next to each other, and her silver eyes were a lighter gray than her sister's, but she and Asoya still looked like they were young, female versions of Crow in the raven-haired girl's mind. And she was going to use this fact in an attempt to cheer Hikaru up.

"Hey, who cares?" she started. Hikaru looked at her confused. Destiny smiled warmly. "So what if you and Crow aren't related biologically? You and your sister look a lot like him, no one could tell that he wasn't actually your father, and besides, what really matters in a family are the memories you make. As a family. So stop worrying about it. Blood or no blood, I know I don't care. Crow accepted you two as his daughters the day he adopted you. You accepted him as you father before, why should now be any different?"

Asoya and Tobias had heard the entire exchange between the two, and Tobias was holding Asoya for the same reason Destiny was holding the other twin. Tears dripped down Aya's face and ended up getting all over Tobias's shirt, but he didn't care. Both twins were upset over what they had learned, and neither of the younger children was going to say anything about it. This was their fight, and they had to get through it.

Almost six hours later, a gray pickup pulled up in front of the orphanage and Crow stepped out. Hikaru and Asoya, who had stopped crying after ten minutes or so, were standing outside waiting for him. Destiny and Tobias stood nearby.

"Am I taking you two home as well?" Crow asked them. Destiny shook her head. Hikaru and Asoya said their good-byes to their friends and Martha before getting into the front seat of the car. Crow thanked Martha for watching them before he got in the car himself and drove away. Martha, the children under her care, and the two who were visiting, went back into the house, oblivious of what was going on elsewhere.

* * *

><p>Far away from the orphanage in an abandoned warehouse on the Neo Domino side of the bridge, a young woman of about sixteen with short, spiky blonde hair and gray eyes spoke to her friend in Satellite using the comm. link in her duel runner.<p>

"No, they haven't found my location yet… They haven't finished yet though... How much longer do you think it'll take them to—"

**"Sector Security! Rosalie King, we know you're in that warehouse. Just come out now with your hands up,"** the girl's question was cut off by sirens and an officer yelling through a megaphone. Rosalie growled into the microphone.

"They caught me. Gotta go… Wait, they're finished? Yes! I am so outta here!" Rosalie said quickly. Jumping onto her duel runner, she made use of her own megaphone before starting it up. **"Alright, Security, this is how this is gonna work. I'm leaving, and if you're still following me in eight minutes, you'll be taking a swim. Last warning to get out of my way," **she said through it. She put her helmet on quickly and revved her duel runner's engine. "Time to fly."

A black-and-gold duel runner sped out of the warehouse, straight past the officers, but two of them were on her tail before she had gotten a block away. It took six minutes for Rosalie to reach the bridge connecting Neo Domino and Satellite, and about two minutes later, as soon as the front wheel of her duel runner touched Satellite, the entire bridge exploded. The dueling pathways between the two islands were blown up as well, though several seconds after the bridge. There was no way back to Neo Domino City. Rosalie smiled at the handiwork of her two best friends, who pulled up on their own duel runners just minutes later. Or rather, the boy on a duel runner, the girl on a duel board.

"Pretty boom," the girl laughed. The brunette was tall for her age, but if you paid close enough attention, you could tell that she was very young, only about seven or so. The silver-haired boy, who appeared to be a year younger than Rosalie, laughed as well.

"I don't usually agree with you, Lara, but for once, you're right. Pretty boom," he agreed. Rosalie nodded as well.

"Yes, it was, but we need to get back as soon as possible. Where are the others, Lucian?" she asked the boy. Lucian motioned for the two girls to follow him as he turned his duel runner around and headed in a different direction. They followed him to one of the already-abandoned areas of town, to an old theater that wasn't in very good shape. There was a makeshift garage just inside the entrance, and four others were there as well. There was twenty-six-year-old Viktor, his brother Marcus, who was two years older, their nephew by their dead sister, nine-year-old Kraven, and the black-haired, black-hearted Selene, who was only eleven.

"Well, well, well, Cinderella back from the ball. Rose, good to see you're still free," Viktor said. Rosalie scowled at him but said nothing, choosing not to comment, knowing that doing so would spark another argument.

"Any word from Esmé yet?" Rosalie asked Selene, who was sitting in front of a computer monitor. She shook her head. Rose snorted. "Not surprising. To be honest, I'll be surprised if she hasn't already been caught by Sector Security. Royce didn't even tell Neo Domino the true reason that I'm wanted. They made up that dumb little 'she's a deadly murderer' excuse. If we ever get our hands on Jayce Hunter, I will kill that little bastard myself for all the trouble he's caused us, the people of Royce City, and for trouble I've had to cause for the people of Neo Domino."

"Sooner or later, they're going to realize that they've been tricked," Lucian said quietly from his place by the door. Rosalie shook her head at the silver-haired boy.

"They won't figure it out until it's too late. The Hunters will have gotten what they wanted by then. At this rate, we won't be the Nighthawks, we'll be the Resistance."

* * *

><p>Crow, Hikaru, and Asoya ran back to the bridge they had just crossed. Or more correctly, what was left of the bridge they had just crossed. Seconds after they had gotten to this side, it had exploded. The twins held each other and their adoptive father close, and Crow just stared in shock at the remnants of the bridge he, Jack, and Yusei had worked so hard to build. Rational thought was impossible at this point for any of them, and they didn't even notice the Sector Security officer that walked up behind them.<p>

"Well, I guess we either won't be having the Grand Prix this year or it's going to be postponed a bit. One thing's for sure, it's going to take a while to fix this mess," the officer said.

"Hey, Trudge," Crow whispered in greeting, still too shocked to do anything more than acknowledge the man's presence. The sound of a familiar duel runner did get the red-haired man's attention though. He turned his head to see a white circular duel runner that he would have recognized even in his sleep. A tall blonde man in a white riding suit and a ten-year-old boy in a white coat got off of the runner.

"What on earth happened here?" Jack Atlas demanded of the group. Jacob took off his helmet to reveal blonde hair and violet eyes that mirrored his father almost perfectly.

"I assume you've seen the news about that teenage murderer from Royce City?" Trudge inquired. When Jack nodded, he continued. "She was spotted here in Neo Domino a week ago, and since then we've been trying to catch her. Just earlier this morning, we received word that she may have a few accomplices, and from the information we got from the Public Security Bureau in Royce, one of those accomplices is someone that likes to blow things up. They rigged the bridge so it would blow as soon as she got across."

"Well, there went the visit to Aunt Martha," Jacob grumbled. Asoya's eyes, which were already wide with fear, got even wider. "What's wrong, Asoya?" Jacob asked, noticing her reaction.

"Destiny and Tobias are still on the other side!" she whispered. Trudge quickly pulled out a phone and dialed Martha's number. Everyone was silent as he said hello and explained what had happened.

"Martha, are Destiny and Tobias alright?" he finally asked her. The expression of relief on his face calmed everyone down immediately. "Thank you… Yes, I'll tell Yusei… You're welcome." He hung up and took a deep breath before looking up at Crow and Jack. "Destiny and Tobias are fine. All of the kids are scared half to death, and they certainly have a right to be, but they're all fine."

Crow nodded. "Okay. I've got a patrol soon, so I'm gonna take the girls home. Jack, you may want to go break the news to Kalin. Trudge, do you think you could tell Yusei? That blast may have been huge, but I highly doubt either of them knows about it," he said as calmly as possible. The other two adults nodded, and Jacob put his helmet back on.

"Alright, let's go then, Jake," Jack said to his son before getting on his duel runner. Crow opened the driver's door of his truck and the twins got in from the other side. Trudge nodded to each of them in turn before getting on his own duel runner. The three then spread to the four winds, so to speak. Crow headed west to his home, Jack east to Kalin's home, and Trudge north to the Momentum reactor.

The route to the reactor was pretty much a straight line, so Trudge let his thoughts wander along the way. He arrived quickly and parked his runner before entering the building. He approached the front desk. "I'm here to see Professor Fudo, is he here, or should I come back some other time?" he asked. He knew Yusei was here, he had seen the red duel runner besides the building.

"The professor is here, however, he requests that he not be disturbed. Should I tell his secretary that you are Sector Security?" the attendant said politely. Trudge frowned.

"His personal secretary is Mina Symington, is it not?" he asked. The attendant nodded. "Just tell her that Trudge is here to see him." The attendant nodded again and relayed his message.

"Fourth floor, sir," she said. Trudge nodded and went to the elevator, pressing the button that would take him to Yusei. When the elevator doors opened, he was greeted by a familiar face framed by blue hair.

"Hello, Mina," Trudge greeted the woman. She smiled at him in return.

"It's good to see you again, Trudge. Right this way please," she said. She led him around a corner to a white door, which open upon her approach. "Yusei, we have company," she announced. Trudge saw the familiar gold-streaked black spiky hair, blue eyes, and yellow marker, as well as the familiar black sleeveless top with the red marking, but the white lab coat and tan pants looked totally out of place on this man.

Likewise, Yusei was appraising him, from the old, slightly worn-out uniform, to the grayish streaks now in his hair. "We get old fast, don't we Trudge?" he joked. The officer laughed a little before reminding himself of why he was here. Yusei noticed the change in the older man's expression. "You're here on business, not to catch up," he observed. Trudge nodded.

"You hear about Rosalie Alice King at all?" he asked. Yusei nodded. "She was spotted in Neo Domino City, and we chased her across the bridge. Unfortunately, one of her friends dropped the bridge the moment Rosalie made it across," Trudge said. Yusei's expression remained serious for a moment before it melted into concern.

"Destiny?" he whispered, unable to ask the full question.

"She's fine, but she and Tobias are trapped in Satellite," Trudge told him. The scientist sighed in relief. The two men stood there for a few minutes before Yusei looked up.

"Well then, why don't we see about getting that bridge rebuilt?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi: I have calmed down a little bit and I feel the need to mention that the appearance and name similarities between EchoGirl319's Destiny Fudo and Jake Atlas and my Destiny and Jake are entirely coincidental. However, I do suggest reading 'A Rose in the Stars' and its sequel, 'Through the Cosmos,' both by EchoGirl319. They are very good.<strong>

**Tobias: Now that that's out of the way, please review! A happy Kairi is a non-violent Kairi.**

**Callisto: Not to mention the fact that she writes better when she's happy.**


	3. Avengers

**Kairi: Hey! I'm back! And this isn't a great chapter, just warning everyone.**

**Tobias: You think every chapter is bad. Although on chapter eight, I agree with you.**

**Kairi: Don't give it away! And do the disclaimer, if you're gonna stand around.**

**Tobias: I did it last time!**

**Callisto: And your point is?**

**Tobias: Fine. Twilight PhoenixFyre does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's but does own her OC's and any cards she made up.**

**Kairi: Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – Four Years Later<strong>

A young girl sat alone on a rooftop in one of the abandoned parts of Satellite. Aside from her long bangs, which were swept to one side of her face, effectively hiding her left eye and cheek, her hair was very short, and as a result, stuck up all over the place without the need for gel of any kind. She wore a white sleeveless shirt under a brown sleeveless jacket that hung open. Her dark blue jeans clung to her form and were tucked into black knee-high boots. A black-and-magenta duel disk was strapped to her arm, with a deck already in the slot. Anyone who walked by would believe this to be a normal day for her, as she would often be seen sitting here, her visible sapphire blue eye gazing over the water.

But this day was far from normal. Rather than wandering, her mind was in fact very focused on something. She was waiting for her friend to give the signal they had been using for three years. Three years. For three years the four of them had been fighting the gangs that were threatening to overrun Satellite. She growled a little as she realized that her thoughts were beginning to wander.

"Stardust Xialong!" a boy's voice cried out. The girl leapt off the roof and landed neatly on her feet.

"Dark Resonator!" she cried out in coded reply as she started running. Two more voices rang out, calling 'Gale the Whirlwind' and 'Dark Verger' in turn. The first voice called out again, shouting 'Regulus' this time. The girl kept running for many blocks, finally coming to a stop outside a warehouse. She saw a blue-haired boy run to one side of the building and a brunette run to the other. She waited next to a door for a while before she heard what she was waiting for.

"Avengers, assemble!" The girl kicked in the door next to her, stunning two people who were trying to run. She threw two claws at them to keep them from running off on her, and the claws attached to their duel disks.

"Let us go, you little brat!" one of them growled at her. A mischievous smile snuck onto her face.

"I'm afraid I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request," she replied. At the duo's confused looks, she laughed a little. "It means 'no.'"

* * *

><p>"Race you three across the bridge!" Asoya Hogan shouted to the three people behind her. One of them was her twin, though Hikaru was wearing darker clothing and her duel board and disk were black. The other was Jacob Atlas, whose own black duel disk, duel board, and outfit sharply contrasted the white color schemes of his father and sister. Close behind the four teens, Jack, Yusei, Crow, and Kalin were on their duel runners.<p>

"Don't get cocky, Asoya," Jake called back in an Australian accent. Callisto shook her head at her older brother, but accelerated anyways so as not to be left behind with the adults. Asoya was in the lead most of the way across, but Jake managed to pull in front just before they made it to Satellite. The teens waited in an area to the right of the bridge that was similar to their old rendezvous for the adults, who, as it seemed, had decided to have a little race themselves, as they were going quite fast as they came off the bridge, Crow in the lead, Yusei second, Jack third, and Kalin fourth.

"Wow. And here I thought you all were too grown up for that sort of thing," Kalin joked as the kids caught up. Callisto gave him a sweet smile.

"If we're 'grown up,' then what were you four doing?" she countered. Yusei and Crow laughed at the black-haired girl. The orphanage wasn't far, so they took their time riding through the run-down streets of Satellite. It had gotten really bad here in four years, and it looked almost like it had before the bridge had been built the first time. Yusei quietly hoped that the rumors of nasty duel gangs weren't true, because if they were, then it was possible that Destiny could have been hurt. But as the eight approached the old orphanage, a problem presented itself. There was nothing left of Martha's home but ashes.

"Well, crud," Hikaru said. Asoya nodded.

"You can say that again. Gods, do you think they're alright?" the younger twin asked.

"If you people are looking for the orphanage, it moved. After this building burned down, I'm afraid, but I'd heard that no one was hurt," an elderly man called to them from across the street. Yusei got off his duel runner and went over to the man. The two talked for a moment before Yusei returned.

"The orphanage is a few blocks away, that direction," he said, pointing west. They took off again; heading to the address the man had given Yusei. A large, Victorian-style house greeted them, and Yusei knocked on the door. A familiar face framed in graying hair greeted him.

"Yes, can I— Yusei?" Martha exclaimed before embracing her foster son. Breaking away from him, she smiled widely. "It's good to see you again." She stepped back to look at the four men in front of her. "It's good to see all of you."

Callisto stepped forward and said, "It's good to see you again, too, Martha."

"Oh, come in; come in, all of you! How's your brother, Callisto?" Martha said, stepping away, into the house so they could enter.

"Why don't you ask him that?" Callisto teased, pushing Jake in front of her. The blonde boy stumbled a bit and scowled at his little sister's antics, but said nothing. Martha herded them all into the dining room, and everyone except Jake sat down.

"Martha, where are Destiny and Tobias?" Yusei asked, getting straight to the point. Martha's face immediately lost its bright, happy look. "Are they alright?" Yusei pressed, worried from Martha's sudden change in attitude. The older woman stared down at her hands.

"Three years ago, a gang in the same general area of the orphanage decided to burn it down. They set the fire and ran off," Martha began. "Some of the older children and I helped to get everyone to safety. However, we lost track of two boys, and Tobias ran back into the burning orphanage after them. Destiny didn't notice that he was missing right away, but the next day, she set out to find him after we were told that no bodies had been found in the ruins. I'm sorry, Yusei, Kalin. I haven't seen either of them, or the twin boys that Tobias went in after, since then. I truly am sorry."

Yusei and Kalin looked at each other, both trying to hold back tears as the meaning of Martha's words sank in. If a gang was responsible for the burning of the orphanage, then it was most likely that Tobias, Destiny, and the other boys had been caught by that same gang. The room was silent, and everyone was trying to wrap their minds around the fact that Destiny and Tobias weren't waiting for them. No one noticed that a certain young blonde had slipped out the door.

* * *

><p>A brown-haired boy leapt in the air again, yelling something about being the king of the universe. The teen's long hair was pulled into a ponytail and his green eyes shone brightly. Behind him, his twin brother, whose hair was not bound today, a boy with long icy-blue hair and blue-green eyes, and a girl with short, spiky black-and-magenta hair walked calmly.<p>

"Han, you need to get a collar or something for him," Destiny said to the calm brunette. Tobias shook his head.

"But then we'll have nothing to entertain ourselves with," he laughed.

"Watching Han try to keep Nat under control even with a collar should still be interesting," Destiny insisted.

"I'd rather not experiment with that," Han mumbled. Destiny heard him and laughed, but didn't say anything. The three of them continued on in silence behind Nat, who finally calmed down minutes later. A short conversation here or there, usually relating to duels (although one conversation had something to do with the subject of groceries, a topic Nat ignored entirely) broke the silence once in a while as they continued on their way to the remains of the old Daedelus Bridge. A camp of five metal shacks was set up near the bridge. Each shack's door was painted a different color, and one even had white flowers on it where a couple of girls had gotten bored one day.

Destiny stepped into the middle of the semi-circle of shacks. "Avengers, assemble!" she shouted. Almost immediately, three doors opened wide, and six kids ran out, two from each shack.

"Destiny, Tobias, Nat, Han, you guys are back!" a boy with sandy-blonde hair exclaimed. The four duelists smiled. This was home after work. Home after defeating a duel gang. Well, half of a duel gang today, but that was beside the point.

Destiny was the first to notice the shadow off to the side. A black-haired girl that wasn't one of the kids that stayed with them in the camp. But upon seeing the girl, who was a bit older than Destiny, the sapphire-eyed girl smiled in recognition.

"Long time, no see, Twilight," she called. The older girl moved away from the shadows. Her bright green eyes smiled though she didn't.

"Yeah, it's certainly been a while, hasn't it, Shadow?" Twilight replied, calling Destiny by the nickname she had given to her years ago. Actually, no one knew it, not even Twilight, but Destiny had a few more secrets than she cared to admit, and one of these secrets was distracting the blue-eyed girl.

"What's up now?" Han asked, pulling away from the kids, and snapping Destiny's mind back to the present. Nat and Tobias joined him and Destiny in front of Twilight.

"I thought you might want to know; the bridge between Satellite and Neo Domino City has been finished."

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi: So, that's it. More of a bridgefiller chapter than anything, and the shortest yet, but it's there.**

**Tobias: And we have met Twilight! Yay!**

**Callisto: I should tell Destiny about that comment.**

**Kairi: Quit fighting and do the thing already!**

**Callisto: Review please! Make Kairi happy! So she doesn't do something stupid like the part she just wrote recently.**


	4. Dusk

**Kairi: Yeah, I know, two updates in one day, blah, blah, blah. Anyways, I feel inclined to make note of the fact that neither the idea for the Avengers nor the line from Pirates of the Carribean belong to me. I suffered from imagination/originality loss when I wrote these first few chapters, and as such, I must also say that the Kingdom Hearts characters mentioned in this and the next chapter also do not belong to me. And since Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's deosn't belong to me either, all that I have left to say is: enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – Questions (Han's POV)<strong>

It isn't every day you find a blonde fourteen-year-old boy wearing a black coat sitting in a doorway heaving an exasperated sigh. Of course, it's not every day that you find out that half of your team will likely be leaving to rejoin their families in Neo Domino City either. I could have brushed the boy off as unimportant, but something told me that that was not a wise course of action. So I approached the boy.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" I asked politely. The boy looked up and stared at me with hard, amethyst eyes.

"Perhaps. But how do I know you aren't going to turn around and stab me in the back?" he countered. I smiled a little.

"Your clothes tell me that you're from Neo Domino, but that attitude almost tells me otherwise. You're a smart one, that's for sure. Are you lost, need to find someone?" I said. He looked down at his hands in his lap. Ah, so this one was lost. Well, at least as far as navigating went. I didn't know him well enough to tell if he was crazy. "Well, where to?" I asked, trying to sound chipper.

"You don't have a very good happy face. Or voice, for that matter," he commented. I hung my head in defeat.

"Yeah, the guys say that all the time. My bro's a lot better at the whole 'happy' thing. Me, happy is a small, sincere smile that you have to be looking for to notice," I muttered. He laughed at me a little.

"Alright, well, I'm trying to find an old place, near where the old bridge connected to Satellite. Oh, and my name's Jake," he told me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Han's the name, dueling's the game, and the old Crow's Nest is home. Has been for three years." Jake stood up and motioned for me to lead the way. I didn't feel like rushing it, so I just strolled. It would have been nice to get to finish my little project, but it wasn't a major thing, so taking Jake to HQ found itself as a priority. Although I did wonder about why he was looking for the place, I didn't bother asking any questions, past 'Have you eaten?' at least, and so the trip was quiet. It was a nice change from earlier in the day, when Nat had refused to shut up, and then, of course, Demyx had insisted on a duel.

It really didn't take us long to reach camp. I saw a light on in the girls' shack, as well as one in the younger boys' shack. I knew Demyx and Luxord liked to get to sleep early, so it didn't shock me that their light was already off. I opened the door to the main shack.

"Honey, I'm home!" I yelled, trying to piss off the girl that I knew would be in the kitchen. I heard something that sounded suspiciously like a ladle being picked up off a counter.

"Honey, you're going to have your head bashed in for that," Destiny called back. She came around the corner with that familiar steely look in her eye, but stopped dead when she saw Jake. Tobias walked out of the kitchen behind her, and reacted in the same way.

"Destiny? Tobias?" Jake whispered. Destiny stood there for another minute before surprising all of us, including Nat, who had just walked in the room.

The black-and-magenta haired girl that was always so cold and detached blinked twice, then before anyone else could blink, dropped the ladle, ran up to and tackled Jake, and from where I was standing, I could see the huge, completely out-of-character smile on her face.

"You're alright. You're here," she whispered. Nat, Tobias and I stood in shock at the scene before us, though for Tobias it was more like shock at Jake's sudden appearance, or so I guessed. I didn't want to interrupt such a wonderful moment, but Nat on the other hand…

"Who are you and what in the blue blazes have you done to Destiny?" he growled, more at Destiny than Jake. The raven-haired girl pulled back, retrieved her ladle, and proceeded to beat my brother over the head with it. I motioned for Jake to follow me into the kitchen, where I got him some food before we moved back into the main room. By that time, Destiny had finished punishing my twin.

"So, where is everybody and how did you get here?" the girl asked. Jake had just taken a bite of the night's pasta and gave her a look that said 'Am I not allowed to eat?' while he exaggerated his chewing. I sighed.

"By the way, this is my twin, Nat," I said, pointing to the lump in the far corner.

"Okay. Yusei, Kalin, Crow, Father, Hikaru, Asoya and Callisto are at Martha's right now, or they were when I left. As for how I got here from there, I walked, hoped I was going in the right direction, then got frustrated when I wasn't finding the place, and luckily Han was nearby when I got the point of deciding to take a break," he told Destiny quickly before shoving more pasta in his mouth. Destiny rolled her eyes at him, but gave up trying to get him to talk.

"There are a couple of beds in the empty shack, feel free to camp out in there tonight," Tobias said. I watched his back retreat into the room he and Destiny shared before deciding that sleep was probably a very good idea. I grabbed my brother's arm and hauled him into our room, but not before I overheard Destiny ask one last question of Jake before she too, left for bed.

"Will you be helping us finish off this duel gang in the morning?"

* * *

><p>I took out the green-tinted contacts quietly. I hated them, really I did, but Sayer wouldn't let me out of the building unless I had them on. Looking up at the mirror, stormcloud-gray eyes stared back at me. I was silent as I brushed my hair. Destiny had always been so nice; I hated lying to her like this. Of course, if she knew how many names really belonged to me, she would probably hate me. I took off my coat and put it away. It was nice, black and long, with a zipper and silver beads and a large hood that covered my face. It had been a gift from a friend of mine.<p>

Knock, knock, knock. "Twilight? Can I come in?" Speak of the devil and she shall appear.

"Yeah, you can come in Quorra. It's not like I have any reason to deny you passage," I said back, probably a little nastier than I needed to. The door opened to reveal my friend, a year older than me with black hair and unnaturally icy-blue eyes, wearing a silvery ice-blue dress and a black cloak. I sighed.

"Hello, Icy," I said sourly. Quorra smiled at me.

"No need to get so offensive. I heard you went to Satellite again today," she said. I turned and walked to the window. Quorra sat on my bed. "You know, Sayer's not happy that you're going to Satellite more than you're going out as Abyssian Soul."

"I don't give a damn about how happy Sayer is. I'd like to find the man that messed up his life life twenty years ago and ask him to do it again," I growled. I stared out at the moon's reflection on the water, and slowly, my hard expression of anger melted into hopelessness. "I don't want this anymore, Quorra. I'd rather just be Twilight, or even Raven again. I want to have a normal life," I told her.

"Normal? We aren't normal, Twi. We're as far from normal as you can get. Psychics aren't well-received in the world," she reminded me. I laughed.

"And no wonder. We go out, we attack people. We don't act normal. Why can't we just pretend to be normal, even if we aren't? If we pretend, we won't stick out quite as much. We can have our own lives back," I insisted.

"And when you slip up? When your power goes out of control? Then what? You'll be branded as an outsider again, forced into hiding, or you'll have to come back here. No matter what we try, we will always stand out," a far too familiar but masculine voice joined our conversation. I growled, annoyed that he had entered without my knowledge. I turned away from the window to look at him.

"Hello, Sayer," I grumbled in greeting. I sat down on the bed next to Quorra, praying that this would be a short discussion. The scowl on the man's face told me that no matter how short the conversation could be, it wouldn't be short enough. Then I noticed the mini-Sayer that was hiding behind the big Sayer. "Hello, Soren," I greeted the eight-year-old brother of Divinity, Sayer's daughter. He waved slightly, but stayed behind his father.

"Miss Twilight, I don't know how many times I have to tell you to stop visiting Satellite," Sayer said, regaining my nonexistent attention. "I told you before; the world needs to fear the Abyssian Soul Witch before the Fortune Cup. Otherwise, the entire charade will be a complete disaster!" he continued. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes, groan, sigh, anything that would make him think that I hated going out as Abyssian Soul. "You, Divinity, and Quorra have to appear as the Witches Triad or our plan won't work. Which means you need to spend time as Abyssian Soul."

Sayer finally quit ranting and walked away, but stopped in the doorway. "And see if you can convince Divinity to go out as the Black Rose. She's already said that she'll go as Sinister Truth, but she refuses to go as Black Rose," he requested of me before exiting, leaving Quorra, Soren and I to our thoughts in my room. Soren looked out the door to make sure his father was gone before jumping on the bed next to Quorra. I returned to standing by the window.

"Did sissy go to the hidey place?" Divinity's brother asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I saw her put her coat on earlier, but I'm not sure if she left or not," I commented, gazing down at the grove of trees across from the building, watching for the shadow to make the jump to the other side of the street on the far side of the grove. I sighed and went to my dresser to pull out a picture my mother had given me before returning to the window. I examined the four men in the picture. One was Yusei Fudo, Head Scientist of the Momentum Project, and Destiny's father. To his left was Kalin Kessler, who looked an awful lot like Tobias, his son. Jack Atlas was to Kalin's left, and though I'd never met Jacob or Callisto, his children, Destiny had spoken of them often.

There was one more man though, to Yusei's right. His red-orange hair was spiked up all over the place, and he dressed a lot like the twins Nat and Han that Destiny was friends with. Mother had given me two names to call this man, and though I had never yet met him, I longed for the chance to be with Crow Hogan, even if only for a moment. I held the picture close to my chest as I looked out the window again, this time staring at the horizon.

"I wish I could be with you, Dad."

* * *

><p>I looked up at the building towering over me, seeing a figure standing in a lighted window high up again. I tried not to let the green-tinted contacts in my eyes distract me. I was on an unauthorized mission and my father was nowhere nearby, so why was I wearing them again? Oh, right, the others thought that Raven and I had green eyes, when in reality, neither of us did. I walked out the door, keeping an eye out for trouble, mainly from the man who called himself my father.<p>

So far, so good, I told myself, trying to walk away from there unseen. It wasn't as hard as it could have been. I was wearing a black coat, one of the ones Quorra had bought for all six of us, and it was nighttime, not to mention the fact that there were plenty of trees nearby. My rendezvous wasn't far away either. All I had to do was get from the small grove of trees where I was hiding to the shade of the building across the way, and I was home free. Piece of cake. Just step out from behind this tree quietly and then—

"Where do you think you're going?" Crap.

"Uh… A walk?" Lame. Lame lame lame lamelamelamelamelame. I was a terrible liar.

"You are a terrible liar," the voice echoed my thoughts. I hung my head in utter defeat.

"Do I have to tell?" I whined. I turned to see the figure behind me nod. I sighed. "Alright, but don't tell Father, please? I'm going to go meet up with a friend of mine." I mentally cursed myself for calling that monster of a man 'father,' but at least I had the advantage of knowing that he wasn't actually my father.

"Alright, I believe you, but for safety's sake, do you mind if I come with you?" she asked me. I growled. "Divinity Rose Divine, I will not have you growling at me like that."

I sighed. Mother never used my full name unless it was a hopeless cause and she didn't feel like arguing over it. "Yes, mother. You can come."

My mother smiled and indicated that I lead. I looked up at Twilight's window, just to see her disappear for a moment. I frowned, but when she reappeared seconds later with something in her hands, I relaxed and focused on my target. I darted out from under the trees, making it to the shadows quickly. Surprisingly, my mother followed only after I had made it to safety. We walked for a little while before I dropped my hood and looked up at her.

"I used to sneak out at night myself, shortly after you were born," mother explained before I could ask. I nodded and kept walking, not wanting to be distracted too much. I thought I saw a shadow move, but when the shadow separated itself from the shadows, I realized who it was.

"You probably shouldn't be here, Shadow," I said. The other girl, for the shadow was indeed female, didn't act like she had heard me, and kept moving. I sighed, but the three of us headed to the rendezvous in silence after that. The meeting place was an abandoned duel arena, but the doors weren't locked, so I pulled them open, let the taller ladies in, and closed it behind me.

The main arena was lit, but it was still fairly dark, so Shadow disappeared, and three people were waiting for us. One of them was a girl about Quorra's age with crimson hair that had natural gold highlights, who was leaned against a wall on one side of the large room. There was also another girl, one that appeared to be of Native American origin, and her father, both of whom were on the other side of the room. I heard mother gasp in recognition.

"Do you know them?" I asked her. She took off her own hood to reveal magenta hair that went past her shoulders and a power stabilized that held back her long bangs, a larger version of the one in my ponytail was partially wrapped around.

"Greiger, I do recognize, yes. And can I assume that this girl is your daughter?" she said, motioning to the girl next to him. Greiger nodded, seemingly shocked at seeing my mother.

"Yes, this is Gabriella," he replied. "Akiza, how—"

"A little later, please Greiger. Rose, why are we here again?" mother interrupted him, then asked me. I motioned for the red-head and Shadow to come closer, though Shadow just moved to the closest corner instead.

"Okay, for those who don't know, this is my mother, Akiza, that's Shadow back there, that's Phoenix, and Quorra, Soren, and Raven are, quite obviously, not here tonight," I said quickly, pointing to my mother, the extra dark shadow in the corner of the room, and the red-haired girl in turn. "Alright, anything you want to make note of, Phoenix?"

"Yeah, don't piss off the Avengers, but we knew that already. Moving right along, my last safe place in Satellite has been, er, not exactly compromised, but, well, don't be looking for me there anymore. I'm now looking around for a new place to crash. And Falcon is, once again, MIA. And if I am still wandering next week, I will not be here," she said rather quickly. I sighed.

"Do please keep in mind that we will be meeting in that old bar next week," I reminded her. She nodded then motioned to Gabriella. The dark-skinned girl sighed.

"I will be in town for the WRGP, but after that, expect my usual schedule of showing up once a month. Past that, nothing new, except a power stabilizer," she told us, holding up her right arm to show us the gold bangle stabilizer on her wrist. I nodded, knowing that it was my turn.

"Sayer is still trying to get me to work under the alias of the Black Rose Witch," I announced, getting growls from Phoenix and Greiger, a sigh from Bree, a snort from the corner, and a 'what' from my mother. I looked up at her. "Yes, mother, he's trying to get me to take up your old mantle," I grumbled. Bree sighed.

"Why is he so obsessed with Abyssian, Icy, and Black Rose anyways?" she asked as her father crossed his arms. I shook my head.

"I don't know, he hasn't told me. Quorra, maybe, but certainly not me. Unfortunately, he's given me clearance on Sinister Truth," I said. I noticed a few shaking heads.

"You guys gotta get outta there," Phoenix muttered.

"And go where? I'm dead, my son's father would kill us if we got caught, and he'd never stop chasing us!" Mother exclaimed. I nodded slowly.

"Anything else new going on though?" Gabriella asked while stifling a yawn. I looked back at Shadow.

"Are you going to comment, or are you just going to collect dust this time around?" I asked. She finally came forward, wearing a black cloak over a black long-sleeved t-shirt and black pants. Black tennis shoes completed the outfit, though they did look slightly out of place.

"Don't expect to see me for a few meetings. With the bridge rebuilt, I have to stay low, lower than normal at least," she said in a deep-ish voice. I shrugged. We all knew that Shadow was an underground duelist, a psychic, and someone that had a life that none of us knew about. Deck, we didn't even know her real name. Shadow was the alias she went by, and none of us questioned her, especially since we knew that she could kick our butts if she wanted to.

"Alright, if that's it, this meeting is adjourned," I said. Phoenix rolled her eyes at my 'fancy speech' before pulling her own black coat off of a coat rack and leaving. Bree headed over to the door, as did Shadow and I, but Greiger and my mother stayed back. I looked at Shadow, who nodded ever so slightly and disappeared again.

"But…thinks you're dead, and…meet her mother. It…that girl shouldn't…to know who…you are, alive…wife to that…you can't expect me…tell Yusei…alive!" I heard from where I was. My mother was shaking her head.

"Greiger, please, I…protect them both…Sayer would…I hadn't left! I…out at night…Yusei and my…tell them! It's…safety, and Rose's," she was arguing. Shadow re-materialized.

"I'll come see you in the Arcadia Building as soon as I can, I'd rather not whisper all of this," she whispered to me. "And I gotta go before Merlin finds out I'm gone anyways," she continued, referring to another psychic that didn't know about her late night runs. "See ya!" Shadow said a little louder, disappearing into the shadows for the last time that night. Mother and Greiger walked over shortly after.

"Are you ready to head back, Rose?" mother asked me, calling me by my middle name once again. I nodded and flipped my hood up, as did she. "Have a good night then, you two," she said to the foreign duo before we walked out the door. "And now, we sneak back into the building," she said once we were outside.

I snickered under my hood. "Out is the hard part. In is the easy," I said, holding up a card to her. She laughed a little as she finally noticed the duel disk on my right arm.

"You are most definitely your father's daughter, Rose Fudo."

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi: *yawns* Okay, another chapter up. Reviews are loved. Flames are somewhat accepted. I think that's it...<strong>

**Jake: Quorra does not belong to Kairi, she belongs to her beta reader, Tony.**

**Kairi: Yes, that too. Thanks for reminding me. Good night, everyone.**


	5. Satellite Life

**Kairi: Now I feel kinda bad. I update twice in one day and don't update for a while...**

**Tobias: You were planning on slowing down anyways, right? And besides, at least Tony's back now.**

**Tony: Yes. You shouldn't feel bad. And since you've gotten so much of this uploaded already, why don't you fix up that other fic?**

**Kairi: Alright, alright. But first things first. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or the Kingdom Hearts characters that I borrowed out of boredom. Lisben belongs to Tony, and I own my OC's and the cards I made up. Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four – Awkward Reunions and Silences<strong>

Destiny yawned as she poured the freshly-made coffee into her coffee cup, which had a black background with magenta lightning bolts all over it. A clock nearby read 5:07, but the sky outside was already getting lighter. A bit of sugar, some powdered creamer, a spoonful of hot chocolate mix, a stir, and some milk later, she walked out of the kitchen in a black sleeveless top and navy blue sweatpants to sit at the table in the main room and wait for the others to wake up. There was a Sudoku book on the table, and she pondered over one of the puzzles while she drank her coffee. After finishing her first cup, she went back to her room to change into her clothes and brush her hair. She checked the clock again before she walked back out, still barefoot, the time being 5:42.

She made herself another cup of coffee in the same manner, and then went back to her puzzle to wait. She didn't have to wait long, because not long after she sat down, Jake walked in, fully clothed, though rather bleary-eyed.

"Now I remember why I always hated being in your tent during our camping trips. Always up as soon as the sky gets light," he grumbled. A small smile slipped onto the girl's face, though she didn't look up from her puzzle. Jake examined the drink in front of her. "Is that coffee or hot chocolate?" he inquired, unable to tell due to the liquid's milky brown color. Destiny laughed slightly.

"Both, technically. Actual cocoa is hard to come by in Satellite, so we use hot chocolate mix instead. But past that, the creamer, the milk, and the sugar, yes, it's coffee, though a darker and stronger brew than you would like, I imagine," she said. Jake stood and walked into the kitchen to get some coffee for himself, but walked back out after a short moment.

"Where are the cups?" his whispered. Destiny giggled a little.

"Second cabinet on the right, but don't take the gray one that's painted to look like it's made out of welded metal or the one that has the mummy cloth designs on it. The first one is Nat's, the second is Han's, and they both get really annoyed if they can't find their coffee cups in the morning. Oh, and the one with the weird mystical-looking symbols is Tobias's, though he won't mind too much if you use it," she explained. The blonde disappeared back into the kitchen and reappeared with a simple black coffee cup in his hands.

"You're right, this isn't my favorite, but a little sugar solved the main problem with that just fine," Jake mumbled as he sat down at the table. Destiny nodded slightly, filling in four boxes in her puzzle before returning to staring at it. They sat in silence for about ten minutes before one of the bedroom doors opened and a brunette twin stepped out, fully clothed, hair combed back into a ponytail, and eyes more alert than Jake's had been.

"Good morning, Nat," Destiny greeted, after sparing the boy no more than a quick glance. Nat headed into the kitchen to the bathroom that Jake had found the previous night.

"How do you tell those two apart?" he whispered to Destiny after the twin had disappeared. The girl smiled slightly.

"Nat is always dressed and whatnot when he wakes up, and his duel disk is green. Not to mention the fact that he's always hyper," she told the blonde. "They actually tried switching once, Nat got up and was a mess when he came out, and Han was all neat and everything, they used the other's coffee cup, switched decks and duel disks, everything. In the end, when Han, the one we thought was Nat, started shouting excitedly about winning against another duel gang, we figured it out. Han doesn't do a very good job at Nat's whole 'I'm on top of the world and no one can bring me down' thing, and though it almost fooled Tobias, it didn't fool me. Of course, by that point I was already starting to suspect those two. They have impossibly different dueling strategies."

Jake chuckled a little at Destiny's story, though he couldn't tell the two apart at all, so it didn't surprise him that they had tried something like that. Multiple times, probably. Nat came back in with the metal-looking coffee cup and sat to Destiny's right. He looked at the girl's puzzle before shrugging and drinking his coffee, which was a similar shade to Destiny's, and Jake suspected that it also had hot chocolate mix in it.

Tobias was the next one awake, and though his clothes were nice and he was wearing his boots, his hair was in desperate need of a brush. Destiny didn't look up at Tobias, but she did take another drink of her coffee. She frowned as she set it down, and Jake guessed that she had just finished her second cup. He drank a bit more of his own as he watched Tobias set his cup down on the table before returning to his room to brush his hair. Then he sat in the last open seat, to Destiny's left.

"What's for breakfast?" Nat said, breaking the silence. Destiny wrote in a few more numbers and closed her book.

"Biscuits and gravy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go cook. Unless you'd like to volunteer for once?" she answered. Nat paled slightly and shook his head when she suggested that he cook, and Jake couldn't help but notice the mischievous smile on the girl's face as she walked away. Then he found himself suppressing a laugh as the last of the Avengers emerged from his room. Han's brown hair was the same long length as Nat's, but rather than combed and bound, it was messy and wild. His yellow shirt was a wreck from him having slept in it, and his green pants weren't much better. The brunette silently trudged to the kitchen and Jake thought about how ironic it was that Nat and Han dressed almost identically to Crow in an attempt to keep his straight face. When Han came back through, Jake kept his eyes on his coffee. Tobias looked at him and smirked.

"Makes you wonder if seeing him in the mornings is kind of like looking at a younger Crow in the mornings, isn't it?" the blue-haired boy teased the blonde. Jake glared at him, which only resulted in his blue-green-eyed friend laughing. Jake finished his coffee just as Han re-emerged from his room, looking more like his twin now, though he carried his socks and shoes in his hand.

"Biscuits and gravy for breakfast, bro," Nat told him as he sat down without coffee. Han nodded absentmindedly as he pulled on his socks. The hyper brunette drank the rest of his coffee and looked at Jake. "I'm done with my coffee, so if you are, come with me, will ya? I gotta wake the kids up."

Jake shrugged and took his coffee cup into the kitchen, where he and Nat put them into the sink before heading outside. The camp consisted of four smaller shacks and a bigger one. Each of the small shacks had a main room, a bedroom with a bunk bed in it, and a bathroom. The big shack had a bathroom, a main room, two bedrooms, and a kitchen. The shack Nat headed for first was to the right of the big shack and the door was pink with white flowers all over it. Nat explained that it was the girls' shack and that they had gotten tired of the simple pink door during one of the occupants' brief and rare bursts of girliness. Jake assumed that the comment meant that one of the girls was a tomboy.

"Amy, Lisben! Early up, ladies!" Nat called to the girls inside as he pounded on the door. Jake heard a grumbled reply and a more enthusiastic one from behind the door, but Nat was already moving on to the next shack, one with a green door on the other side of the big shack.

"Luxord, Demyx, get out here! Early breakfast!" Nat called to the boys inside, whom were the older two of the four in camp. As soon as the brunette quit pounding, a ten-year-old with short, silver blonde hair opened the door. "Ah, good morning, Luxord. This is Jake, Jake, this is Luxord, the oldest of the boys in the camp. Luxord, how long is Demyx going to take this morning?" Nat said everything quickly. Luxord shook the hand that Jake had offered him before turning to Nat.

"He shouldn't be too long," he said before going to sit by the remnants of what appeared to be a fireplace. Nat nodded before proceeding to the blue-doored shack.

"Lea, Isa, get up! Now, please, or you'll miss your breakfast!" the brunette called as he pounded.

"And if you miss your breakfast, I'll come in and get you lazy bums up myself!" a girl's voice shouted from behind the teen boys. Nat turned around and crossed his arms at the pink-haired girl in the red dress.

"You'll do no such thing, Amy. If they miss breakfast, it's their problem," he scolded her. The nine-year-old giggled and ran to join Luxord by the fireplace. Nat uncrossed his arms and looked at Jake.

"Well, that being done, let's go see if Des needs us to do something, shall we?" he suggested. They walked back to the main shack, leaving the kids to wake up and get to the circle. Jake went straight to the kitchen, while Nat went to his room to get his duel disk. Destiny was stirring what the blonde assumed to be the gravy, so he leaned against the wall.

"You know, there isn't a lot of standing room in here," Destiny commented after a bit. Jake smiled slightly.

"Maybe so, but I have a right to want to see you again. You've been gone four years," he replied. Destiny turned around and smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong. I haven't been gone, I've just been here. Taking care of these kids the way Crow and Father would want me to. I know Father's here, and that he'll want me to come back with him. But Jake, I'm sorry. This has become my home. I can't just leave here, not like this," she said. She turned back to the pot of gravy, but Jake didn't leave. Nat popped his head in and asked if she needed help with anything, but the answer was no, so he went back out to sit at the table with his brother. After another minute or so, Destiny turned the heat on the stove off.

"Watch the gravy for me, will ya? I need to put my shoes on," she said to Jake as she walked past. The blonde nodded and went to stand by the stove. Destiny returned shortly.

"You said you were putting shoes on," Jake said accusingly.

"I did put shoes on," Destiny replied, pointing to the boots on her feet. Jake shook his head.

"Those aren't shoes, they're straightjackets for your feet!" he joked, motioning to the straps and buckles that Destiny loved the look of. The girl just laughed at her friend's antics. Jake smiled back warmly, glad that the Destiny he remembered hadn't died completely.

"Here, open the oven for me, will you?" Destiny requested, just as the timer went off. She hit the button to shut the annoying beeping up before she put on an oven mitt that Jake hadn't noticed before. The blonde did as she asked; opening the oven so she could take the two cookie sheets of biscuits out and closing it once she sat them on the stove.

"Nat, Han! You two get in here and grab the plates and forks, will you?" Destiny shouted. Jake stepped to the side for Tobias, who had an oven mitt of his own, as the blue-haired boy grabbed one of the trays of biscuits. "Jake, will you bring the gravy out, please?" she asked of the blonde. Jake nodded and used a couple of dishcloths to keep from being burnt as he grabbed the handles. The twins made it out of the kitchen first and started handing out plates and forks to everyone, giving two to everyone except a boy with spiky, sandy-blonde hair and aquamarine eyes. The twins took the pot out of Jake's hands and put it near the middle of the circle. Then the three of them with free hands took their plates from the kids holding them. Destiny and Tobias handed out two biscuits to everyone, and as they got their biscuits, they took turns getting their gravy.

They ate in relative silence, since most of them were still tired, though Destiny introduced everyone to Jake and told him their names. There was Amy to Luxord's left, brown-haired tomboy Lisben to his right, Demyx, the nine-year-old with sandy hair to Amy's left, then Tobias and Nat, then seven-year-old Isa, whose blue hair and mature attitude set him apart from the others, Han, Jake, and Destiny, and then there was red-haired, eight-year-old Lea. The eleven of them sat in a sloppy circle as they ate their breakfast, the six younger kids taking their time, while the older five hurried a bit. Nat was the first one done, followed quickly by Han, then Jake. Destiny didn't take much longer, and Tobias hurried to finish his second biscuit once she was done.

"Alright, Lisben, make sure everything gets put away right, Isa, it's your turn to do the dishes, Lea, make sure to check in with Even before eight, Amy, Demyx, stay out of trouble, and Luxord, I want you to check in with Iozen before noon. It's been over a week since we heard from that boy; I'm worried that he might have gotten hurt. Tobias, are you almost finished?" Destiny rattled off the questions. Tobias shoved the last bite into his mouth and nodded before putting his plate onto the pile that had accumulated on one of the cookie sheets. The blue-haired boy ran into the big shack to get his duel disk, and Destiny followed him.

Jake looked down at his feet and approached Nat and Han, who already had their duel disks and were waiting. "I have a slight problem," he mumbled to the twins. Nat snickered a little, but Han smacked the back of his brother's head.

"Lisben!" he called back to the circle. "Bring your duel disk over here, will you?" Jake looked up at the brunette in surprise. "Do you have your deck?" Han asked him. Jake nodded. The brown-haired girl ran up to them and held her black duel disk up to Jake. The deck slot was empty.

"Try not to break it, please?" she said before returning to the others to finish her breakfast. Jake was fairly sure that those were the first words he had heard from the girl since he had arrived, but he put the duel disk on his arm anyways and inserted his deck of archfiends into the slot. Destiny and Tobias arrived shortly after with the same duel disks they had had as kids.

"Alright, let's get going," Destiny said.

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's get going," Yusei said, unknowingly echoing his daughter's words from almost five hours before. The group left a member short, with Jake's duel disk and duel board in the carrying compartment Crow normally used for his deliveries. The men were quiet, though Jack was silently fuming, and the girls weren't their normal chatty selves. Everyone was worried about Jake, and at the moment, they had only one lead to go on. So Crow lead everyone back to his old nest, hoping, <em>praying<em> that Jake was alright. Yusei and Kalin were already convinced that they had lost their children to the duel gangs that now controlled Satellite, and no one wanted to learn that Jake had been lost to the same fate. Crow himself was more upset than usual, as the disappearance of Tobias and Destiny had reminded him of his own daughter and her mother, both of whom were gone, probably forever.

They hadn't expected to find the old nest inhabited, but inhabited it was. Five shacks had been erected in a semi-circle, the largest in the middle with a black door, four smaller to the sides. A young girl about eleven years of age stood in front of one of the smaller shacks, one with a green door. She stared at them suspiciously, obviously concerned that they might be a duel gang. But when the adults took their helmets off, she dropped her guard slightly. These guys weren't here to hurt her.

"Hello," Crow greeted the girl. She didn't move, but kept her eyes on him, as he was the closest to her. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Isn't it rude to ask for one's name before offering your own?" the girl replied. Crow smiled gently.

"So it would seem. My name's Crow, Crow Hogan," he introduced himself. The girl frowned for a moment.

"I'm Lisben," she said. Then a look of shock crossed her face. "You're THE Crow Hogan? One of the members of the Enforcers?" she asked. Crow laughed a little.

"Yes, I am," he said. "And as you seem to know who we are, that's Yusei, Kalin, and Jack." The girl's eyes got even wider and she opened the door quickly, slipped inside, and closed it. Not a minute later, she came out accompanied by three other children, all younger than her. Quick introductions were made, and the newcomers learned that there were normally two other kids here as well, and one of the duel gangs of Satellite. After introductions, Yusei and the others decided to stay for a bit.

Hikaru was playing around with her duel board when Amy bounced over. "Hey, your name is Hikaru, right?" the pink-haired girl asked. Hikaru stopped riding in circles and nodded. "Wanna duel?" Amy asked the older girl, who had just noticed the pink duel disk on her arm. Hikaru nodded again and got off her duel board. The two stood facing each other in the middle of the camp, with the fireplace right in the middle.

"Duel!"

* * *

><p>"Today was totally awesome!" Nat shouted to the world, waving the bag of bread around. Destiny laughed at the brunette and re-adjusted the brown paper bag in her arms. Tobias had a paper bag of his own; Han had a small, plastic one with sweets in it. Jake was even carrying a jug of milk. The five were trying not to think too much about the four adults that would likely be paying their camp a visit sometime soon. They still had six kids to take care of, and the kids came first.<p>

They were maybe a few blocks away from the camp when Luxord ran up to them, a fearful look in his eye. "You gotta help me, guys, Iozen's hurt and he's too heavy for me to carry!" the ten-year-old yelled. Jake gave Nat the milk and ran off with Luxord, but none of the others left that spot until he rejoined them, the younger blonde at his side, and a six-year-old with silver-blue hair in his arms. They returned to camp quickly but quietly, but when they rounded the corner, each of them said their own silent thanks to Demyx, who had apparently talked Crow into a duel. Yusei, Jack, Kalin, Callisto, Hikaru, and Asoya had their backs to the gang, and they slipped past without being noticed.

"Jake, put Iozen in the bottom bunk in the twins' room, Nat, Han, you two put the groceries away, Tobias; get me the First Aid kit now!" Destiny started giving orders. The boys did as they were told, and Luxord went with the twins into the kitchen to help them. Destiny used the items in the First Aid kit Tobias brought her to patch the little boy up as best she could. He looked like he had been beaten up by a duel gang, and Destiny told Luxord to keep an eye on him while she went to talk to the people outside.

Jake and Tobias followed Destiny out reluctantly, and the twin boys weren't far behind. They stepped out just in time to see the end of the duel.

"Go, Blackwing – Armormaster, take out his Spiral Serpent!" Crow cried, ending the duel. Demyx stomped on the ground.

"Dang it! That's my fourth loss in a row!" he grumbled. Tobias chuckled and walked up behind the group.

"Well, what did I tell ya? You just can't beat an Enforcer!" he said. Kalin turned around, shocked to see the boy that, aside from his eyes, was nearly a mirror image of him. Tobias smiled up at him. "Long time, no see, dad." Father and son were both a bit teary-eyed as they embraced for the first time in four years. Jack then noticed Jacob standing behind identical brunettes, the boys he assumed Tobias had run into the fire after. Much to his embarrassment, Jake seemed to be attempting to hide from his father.

"THIS is where you disappeared to last night? God-damn it, Jacob Roman Atlas, at least leave a fucking note next time!" Jack roared, which resulted in several minutes of an awkward silence. This, of course, was ended by Nat.

"Lovely. I don't want to know how many gay babies were just born," the brunette said optimistically before going back into the main shack and leaving his twin to shake his head in shame. Destiny and Tobias chose to stare after the retreating twin while everyone else, with the exceptions of Yusei and Kalin, who were looking at their children, and Han, who was staring at his feet, stared at Jack and Jake, who were having a staring contest, Jake more out of fear than anything else. Of course, they were left in yet another awkward silence for a time.

"Er, not to agree with Mr. Drama Queen, but we have been causing the births of quite a few gay babies," Lea said, trying to end the awkwardness for good. Destiny, who was still staring at the black door, took the red-head's hint. Well, sort of.

"Actually, babies are conceived nine months before they are born, so awkward silences like this—"

"I don't care, Miss Geeky!" Lea interrupted her. "Sheesh, who died and made you Head Nerd?"

Kalin and his son burst out laughing at the same time, much to the amusement of the Hogan twins and Han. Jack finally quit staring at Jake to stare at the back of someone's head. The spiky black-and-magenta hair was totally unfamiliar, and he was about to ask Jake where Destiny was when he realized that the kid with the short, spiky hair was actually a girl. This revelation resulted in a moment of gawking on his part. Yusei looked at him and laughed.

"Yes, Jack, I do believe that is my daughter," he said. Destiny turned around, but looked at Lea rather than Yusei.

"Lea, allow me to introduce you to my father. He is the Head Scientist of Momentum Project. Dad, as you probably already know, this is Lea, the comic relief of the camp," she said, finally addressing her father. Yusei held out his hand for Lea to shake it, and the eight-year-old did, staring all the same.

"You head the Momentum Project in Neo Domino?" Lea asked. Yusei chuckled and nodded. Lea abruptly sat down, then looked at Destiny. "No wonder you're such a nerd!"

After many laughs around the camp, a few hugs from father to child, and a bear hug from Destiny that included Yusei, Jack, Crow, Kalin, Tobias, and the Antony twins (she did get a little help keeping everyone in the hug from Jake), everyone finally settled down to discover that it was getting dark out and Destiny was nowhere to be seen.

"Sheesh, it's late," Crow commented. Tobias nodded. Lea, Isa, and Luxord had gotten a fire started, and everyone was sitting around it, albeit in a rather large circle. The four adults were all sitting next to each other, with both sets of twins sitting next to Crow, who was on Yusei's right, and Jake and Tobias to the left of Kalin, who sat to the left of Jack. Callisto sat next to Han, and the rest of the kids filled in. But there were two missing that should have been there. Isa had walked off a little while ago without saying anything, and Destiny had vanished as well. Yusei looked around the circle, wishing he could speak to Destiny alone.

"Come on," Jake whispered to him, standing behind him. Yusei got up quietly and followed Jake into the main shack. They walked past a table that had four chairs sitting around it and seven sleeping bags on it. Yusei vaguely wondered how many would be used tonight. Jake led him into what appeared to be a kitchen, though it was rather small. Destiny stood over the stove, stirring something in a pot. Yusei looked down at Jake to find that he was no longer standing with him, but walking back out to the door.

"Hey dad," Destiny whispered. It was quite loud enough though, in the silent kitchen. Yusei walked forward to see what his daughter was stirring. It appeared to him to be some kind of pasta that came out of those helper boxes, and the boxes he saw in the trash confirmed that.

"You actually enjoy taking care of these kids, don't you?" Yusei asked his daughter quietly. Destiny nodded.

"Yeah. The duel gang was Nat's idea in the first place, but Han wanted to go back to the orphanage because we were barely hanging on in the beginning. Sure, we could duel fine, but none of us had any money, or could cook. We found the old nest and decided to build on what Crow left us. Then we found Luxord out on the streets, getting beat up by a duel gang," she told him, her voice getting extra quiet at the end. "After that, it just snowballed. Lea, Isa, Luxord, and Demyx all have men they go to that give each of them a little money for little favors like finding things or delivering something. Heck, Braig and his buddies were getting threatened once by a duel gang and Isa told them that if they asked us, we could clear them out for them. He got a larger tip than normal for that, and when we took that gang out, Braig paid us even more money. We were kind, we argued about it being our job and not needing payment, but in reality, I'm glad Braig is as stubborn as Jack. That money built the majority of our camp," she said, lost in the memories, not wanting to return to the present.

But sooner or later, you always have to wake up. Destiny stared sadly at the food she was making. "Dad, I know you're happy to finally see me, but I can't go home, not just yet at least. With the bridge back, things are going to change for these kids, and I know from past experience just how hard sudden change can be, even if this one is for the better," she said quietly. Yusei put his hands on Destiny's shoulders.

"I understand. You had a lot placed on your shoulders in a short amount of time. And besides, Neo Domino Duel Academy won't accept you unless you get caught up on your primary education, and since there is a school in Satellite for that, you'll be closer to the kids," he told her. Destiny quit her absentminded stirring to look at her father with one visible sapphire eye.

"Wasn't that school closed due to the threat of duel gangs?" the girl asked her father. Yusei smiled.

"Yes, but between Sector Security, the Enforcers, and the Avengers, I'm sure we can solve that problem easily enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi: Yay! Part One is done and uploadedupdated! Now to fix up F.F. *disappears***

**Tony: Reviews make Kairi happy. A happy Kairi is a nonviolent Kairi. And also be on the lookout for a fanfiction called Feather Faith by her. As soon as she fixes the prologue, it will be put up.**

**Tobias: See ya'll later!**


	6. Neo Domino Duel Academy

**Kairi: Sorry it took me so long to update, guys. Mom kicked me off of dad's cpu, and it's the only one I can get on that has internet. So here is the multiple-week awaited Chapter Five. Tobias, if you would.**

**Tobias: Oh, you actually remember me? Twilight PhoenixFyre does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, but does own any made-up cards and OC's.**

**Kairi: Now, off we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five – Duel Academy in Neo Domino (Destiny's POV)<strong>

I couldn't help but frown at the outfit I was forced to wear. A black skirt, a white shirt, and a red jacket. The jacket and shirt weren't the problem, not in the least. It was the skirt. Ever since Satellite, skirts had been nothing but hindrances. I scowled at my appearance. My hair was longer by about two inches, but aside from my bangs, which I still used to hide the left side of my face, my hair still stuck up everywhere. Just the way I liked it. I fiddled with the edge of the skirt one last time before growling, taking it off, and putting on a pair of simple black dress pants.

I heard my father yell from downstairs, so I grabbed my duel disk and bag and ran down to the living room. He caught sight of the alteration to the uniform and groaned. "If the school has a problem with that, don't come complaining to me," he grumbled. I shrugged and ran out the door to hop into the black limo that was waiting there. Tobias and his little brother Leon were sitting in the back, waiting for me. Tobias looked over me quickly, eyes settling on the pants for a moment before chuckling.

We picked up both sets of twins at Crow's place and headed to school from there. Asoya and Hikaru proceeded to attempt to lecture me on my bad habits (namely, never wearing pink or skirts and preferring to hang out with the guys) while the other Avengers (well, former Avengers now) snickered at their attempts, for the simple reason that the girls were failing miserably. I would not be fazed by these fools' attempts.

At least, that was what I hoped. Really, I didn't want anything to do with that girly stuff, and the prospect of going to Duel Academy really didn't interest me. However, seeing Luna again was a good reason to get out of bed in the mornings. When the limo, which happened to belong to Misty, pulled up to Duel Academy and we stepped out, we got a lot of stares from the kids loitering out front. I headed straight to my first class.

"Hello, Destiny. It's good to see you again," Luna greeted me as I walked in, apparently the only one who wanted to be in class early. "Might I inquire as to why you aren't wearing a skirt?" she added as I sat down in the back.

"You may inquire, but I really don't feel like answering the question, so I'd rather you not," I told her. A boy with long red hair in a braid had walked in right behind me and sat next to me, though I wasn't sure if it was on purpose, and chuckled.

"You seem to have an interesting way with words," he said. I shrugged. I noticed Luna glancing at the kid once in a while, but past that, I really didn't pay much attention to what was going on. Then Callisto walked in.

"What on earth are you wearing?" she shrieked in my ear. The boy next to me flinched as well, but the black-haired girl that was the source of the commotion didn't notice. "We are girls! We wear skirts!" she lectured me. I gave her my signature one-eyed 'I'm sorry, did you say something?' look. She ranted for a little bit, and I let her, before the other students finally filed in and she took a seat. The one right next to me on my left, of course. I imagine she would have sat on my right, but red-head was sitting there. The classroom filled quickly, and I did my best to ignore the stares pointed at me. When the Antony twins walked in and stared, I glared back. Han did the smart thing and looked away. Nat…

Well, Nat isn't the brightest crayon in the box. And today seemed to be 'How stupid can Nat be?' day. He was staring, I was glaring, he tripped, I smiled, he got up and sat in front of me, I kicked the back of his desk, he looked at me like he was hurt, I gave him my best 'grazing cow' look, he did something dumb with his face, I growled, he did something dumber to try to get me to laugh, I kicked his desk again, and we would have continued like that were it not for the snickering from across the room.

Asoya and Hikaru and Tobias. I glared at each of them in turn, and while Tobias and Hikaru were both smart enough to stop, Asoya wasn't paying any attention to my hint. Han had his head down on his desk of choice, which happened to be in the front row, attempting not to look back as see what his dumb brother was doing.

"Ahem. May I have everyone's attention please?" Luna said from the front of the classroom. Eighteen or so pairs of eyes, plus my one visible eye, all looked in her direction. "Good. Now, as it is a short day and we have little time, I will attempt to get through this quickly. You may call me Luna, or Miss Luna, if you prefer, I don't really go by my surname often. I'm not a turbo duelist, though I do have a duel runner that gets me from home to the school on a regular basis. I use a Spirit deck, which, for those of you that don't know, is a deck based on Fairy-type monsters. Who wants to introduce themselves next? Don't be shy; you're all going introduce yourselves."

No one volunteered. I looked around one last time before groaning in exasperation and standing up. Luna nodded to me to indicate that I could talk.

"My name is Destiny Fudo. I do have a duel board that I do use regularly, and I use a Warrior-based deck," I droned. Upon sitting down, I looked around the classroom again. "See? That wasn't so hard." I don't think of myself as the class clown much, but I was sure getting plenty of snickers and giggles and chuckles from everyone today. After that, introductions went quickly. The red-haired boy's name was Lester, there was a creepy-looking girl named Yunra whose hair was mostly purple, but her bangs were black and there were gold streaks through the purple, who used an archetype I'd only heard of, the Dark Mystics, there was a girl named Aralune with silver-blonde hair and dazed green eyes whose voice creeped me out. Those two seemed kind of left out by the other students, but I didn't think about it much.

The last girl sat down just as the bell rang. I sighed, picked up my bag, and headed to the courtyard. There was someone there, but I couldn't see him. Nor did I really care what he looked like.

"Gather 'round, anyone with Free Period, gather 'round!" he called. I stood against a wall to the side. Tobias joined me, and I recognized Lester, Yunra, and Aralune. They stood by themselves on the outside edges of the crowd, much like Tobias and I were doing. "Is everyone here? Yes? Good," the man started talking again. "I'm Mr. Pearson, and I'm your supervisor for Free Period." I looked over the crowds, and sure enough, there stood Crow's best friend, Robert Pearson. I groaned and went back to leaning against the wall. "Obviously, you are allowed out in the courtyard, on rainy days the majority of us will likely be in the cafeteria, you are also allowed in the library during Free Period as long as you are quiet. Any questions?" There weren't any, so the other kids spread out. Tobias and I found a tree to sit under.

"Are you two enjoying your first day at Neo Domino Duel Academy?" a familiar voice asked seconds after I closed my eyes. I sighed at looked up at Pearson.

"It's okay, I guess. I'd be able to give you a better assessment tomorrow," I replied. He nodded and walked away, leaving the two of us to our thoughts. I closed my eyes again.

"Hello. Do you mind if I sit with you?" Just my freaking luck. Lester was looking down at me with a puppy-dog look in his eyes. I growled.

"Sit if you want. Your health," Tobias said for me. Lester sat in the grass in front of us. I closed my eyes one more time, hoping that this time I could let them stay closed for a bit. The red-head didn't say anything, and neither did Tobias, although Tobias didn't say much around me anyways. He knew I liked my silence. It didn't last long though. The bell rang too soon, but today was a short, run around, meet everyone, and go home day, so I plodded along to Duel P.E. Normally, I would have lunch at this point, but no one had lunch today, so we pretended that it didn't exist.

When I walked into the gymnasium, I noticed three things. One: the ex-Avengers were all in here. Two: the teacher was not yet present. And Three: there was a group of about four girls and seven boys that was glaring at the four of us. I didn't look their way.

"Hey, Satellites! Why don't you head back to your junk heap?" one of the girls shouted to us. I motioned to the others to ignore them, as all the other group could see was my back. "And by the way, no self-respecting girl wears pants in the place of a skirt here at duel academy, and they certainly don't wear their hair that short!" the same voice continued. I growled. Sure, aim that straight at the girl who won't hesitate to bash you face in, great idea, prissy. "Why don't you four just take your trash decks back to the hole you came from?" I turned around at that one.

Okay, this girl isn't a prissy, she's a Barbie. A dumb little Barbie doll. Long, curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and an attitude to match. I gave the boys behind me a look that all of them recognized as a hint to stay out of my way before I stalked over to Barbie and her friends.

"Care to insult me some more?" I practically spat at her. She sneered.

"Take your trashy deck and hair and go back were you belong and I might be content to forget about you," she spat back. I pulled out my duel disk and deck.

"Let's see if you can back up those words, shall we?" I challenged. She laughed.

"Fine, but only to see that confident cover you're holding up wash away. You're never going to be able to win, Satellite, so you might as well just give up!" she said as she activated her own duel disk.

"Duel!"

"I'll go first! I draw!" Barbie yelled. "I summon Protector of the Throne in defense mode, then I'll play two facedowns and end my turn!"

"Alright, I draw!" I called. I looked down at my starting hand and resisted smiling. "I summon Marauding Captain to the field in attack mode, and thanks to his ability, I can special summon Command Knight to join him!" My two monsters appeared on the field, but Barbie's smirk stayed put. Oh well, I thought. It'll be miles away by the time I'm done. "Next, I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light, and with that, I'll set a facedown and end my turn."

"Two monsters in attack position, a spell card to stop me from attacking, and a facedown? It'll take more than that to beat me! I draw!" Barbie sneered. I rolled my eyes. If this kept up, I would die of boredom before the duel ended. "I tribute Protector of the Throne to summon White Princess!" Or maybe not. "And thanks to White Princess's ability, your spell card is negated and destroyed!" Swords of Revealing Light disappeared.

"Oh no, my spell card!" I said, trying not to laugh. Nat, Han, and Tobias did laugh at my failed attempt at being dramatic. I let a little chuckle through. "You destroyed a card I could have cared less about, Barbie! Because when a card on my field is destroyed by a monster's effect, Coming of the Dawn activates! This trap allows me to add any Tuner monster in my deck to my hand, and one monster on my field becomes temporarily immortal until my next Standby Phase! And that one monster is Marauding Captain!"

"Hm, so you do have a little fight in you. Too bad! Go, White Princess, attack Command Knight!" she cried. I laughed as Marauding Captain jumped in front of Command Knight. "What?"

"As long as Marauding Captain is on the field, no other Warrior-type monster can be selected as an attack target, although I do take 500 damage from the attack," I said as my LP counter dropped to 3500. I noted the fact that we were only partaking in a short duel, starting each of us at 4000.

The teacher chose right then to walk into the gym. "Oh, I hadn't intended for any dueling today, but seeing as how you two are already at it, I won't interrupt you," she said quickly, motioning us to continue. Barbie 'hmpfed' and turned back to me.

"I'll just throw another facedown then and end my turn," she said. I nodded.

"My turn then. Draw!" I looked down at the card and actually smiled. "I summon another Marauding Captain to the field! And this one's bringing along the Comrade Swordsman of Landstar that I added to my hand during your last turn."

"Marauding Captain is Level 3, and so is that Tuner," I heard Tobias comment.

"Does that mean she's about to summon what I think she's about to summon?" Nat asked him.

"Yes, Nat, you guessed correctly. I tune Comrade Swordsman of Landstar with my two Marauding Captains! _As the night comes to a close, a new shining hope rises in the east!_ Come forth, Sunrise Dragon!" I chanted. A golden dragon with sky-blue wings and orange and pink markings appeared in a flash of light. Barbie's smirk was gone at this point, I noted smugly. "And since Sunrise Dragon was Syncro Summoned while a Warrior-type monster remained on my field, I can removed Warrior-type monsters in my graveyard from play, and for each one removed, one card on your field is destroyed. So by saying good-bye to the monsters I used for this Syncro Summon, all three of your traps are now gone!"

"I still have White Princess! And while she's on the field, you can't do enough damage this turn to win!" Barbie informed me. I let a smirk of my own slip onto my face.

"No, you don't have White Princess," I told her. The princess disappeared into a crack that opened in the ground. "I activated the spell card Fissure. And now that you are officially defenseless, Command Knight, Sunrise Dragon, attack her directly and finish this duel!" I yelled. Her Life Points dropped to zero, leaving her to stare in shock. I just deactivated my duel disk and walked away, picking up my bag just as the bell rang.

"Who on Earth are you?" Barbie demanded. I stopped and looked back over my left shoulder slightly, something that I had been told was a little freaky. I didn't care about the result; I just didn't actually want to look back at them. My bangs solved that problem for me.

"Isn't it rude to ask for one's name before offering your own?" I asked, walking away before she could answer. I didn't know her name, I didn't want to know her name, and I didn't feel like sticking around to find out.

Next up was Duel History with, of all people, Kalin. I wanted to bash my head in at that point, but I could only imagine what Tobias was feeling. We all had to introduce ourselves again, state the type of deck we used, blah, blah, blah, blah. Tobias mumbled his last name, but the number of times Kalin called him 'son' told everyone what it was, not to mention the fact that, aside from Tobias's eyes, which were blue-green, he looked just like his father. I stated my name and deck just as I had first period, and I was thanking every god, goddess, and deity I could think of when the bell rang.

Callisto was the first one to become a pain. She was laying in wait when I walked out the door. And of all the things to be carrying, it just so happened to be a dress. A pink dress, with ruffles and ribbons and bows that went below my ankles and a single shoulder strap. I stared at her in horror with my one eye. She shoved it at me, saying something about a start-of-term dance. I held the silky fabric in my hands, trying to register the fact that she wanted me to wear it.

"And you have to wear a dress! I will never forgive you if you don't come, but you certainly can't come in pants!" I heard her say. I looked up, just as she was walking away. Asoya and Hikaru came up behind me and squealed something about me going to the dance in pink. Tobias shook his head at them, knowing full well that I would drag Callisto out into the middle of a forest and burn the damn dress right in front of her.

"I am not going to any dumb dance and I am certainly not wearing a freaking PINK dress!" I shouted at the twin red-heads. I shoved the dress into my bag, determined to get rid of it as soon as possible, and pulled out my duel board. I got on and got going, headed straight home to the Tops. I knew Callisto was going to force me to go to the dance, but there was no way I was going in THAT monstrosity. No, I had some shopping to do soon. Maybe I would bring Tobias or Jake along. They would be as tortured as I was, and I would have someone who wouldn't squeal at every dress I picked out. I walked into our house quietly, contemplating when I would go shop.

"Destiny, just tell me which day you're going to the mall and I will leave my credit card on the counter," Father yelled to me as I headed up the stairs. I dropped my bag and the nightmare in my room before heading back down stairs only to be greeted by identical blonde hairstyles.

"Hi Jack, Jake. What are you doing here?" I asked. Jake was wearing his normal black to contrast his father's white. And then Callisto came barging in wearing her normal white.

"Oh, Destiny, I'm so glad you're coming to the dance, and it's been forever since I've seen you wear pink! It'll be such a nice change to the boyish clothes you usually wear nowadays!" she exclaimed, jumping around like a kid a Christmas. I trudged back upstairs to get the hellish item in question.

"I am not wearing a pink dress to that stupid dance! I wouldn't go at all if I thought I could get away with it," I yelled at her, shoving the dress into her arms when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"But you said—" she started to argue.

"I said nothing! I was too busy staring in utter horror at the monstrosity you suddenly shoved in my arms to comment on anything! I am not wearing that ugly thing anywhere!" I screamed at her. Jake was laughing quietly behind his sister, and Jack had disappeared, probably to find a phone so he could call the hospital.

"You at least have to get a dress then and no excuses on Friday when I come to get you! You are now going to that dance whether you like it or not!" Callisto informed me. I rolled my eyes and went back upstairs to hide. I would ask Jake to go with me later, when his sister wasn't around. Right now, I was going to stay in here and hide until she left.

"You know, sooner or later you're going to have to start acting like a girl again. You do know this, right?" I heard someone say behind me. I sighed.

"Yeah, Jake, I know. I'm just going to hold that day off as long as possible," I told the blonde. I felt the bed shift slightly.

"So what are you going to do about a dress?" he asked. "We both know that Cally won't just give up." I could almost imagine Callisto's ear twitching at being called by the dreaded nickname behind her back.

"Um, actually, do you mind spending Wednesday afternoon with me and Tobias?" I asked. He groaned, and I laughed. "If I'm going to have to deal with the horror of wearing the damn thing, you can at least deal with coming with me and giving an honest opinion," I told him.

"I reiterate," he said before groaning again. I just laughed louder and sat up. Then my father walked into the room.

"You two aren't doing anything you shouldn't be doing up here, are you?" he asked us. I threw a pillow at him, and he laughed and went back downstairs.

Jake laughed too. "Come on, hurry up and change! We're going to be late meeting up with the others at this rate!" he said. I looked down at my clothes, shocked to find that I was still in my uniform.

"Yeah, I'll be along in a minute. You head on over there without me," I said. I pulled off the jacket and shoes before heading over to my closet. "Now, to remember where I stashed the new outfit."

* * *

><p><strong>(Han's POV)<strong>

Nat was bored. And when Nat was bored, Nat did dumb things. Nat was very bored. Hence, the reason why he insisted on being as stupidly goofy as he could possibly be.

"Poke…Poke…Poke…Poke…" he punctuated each word with a slow, deliberate poke to my shoulder. The Hogan twins were laughing at my poor fortune, and personally, I was ready to punch my brother in the face. And then Jake showed up without Destiny.

"Jakey!" Nat screamed, running to tackle the blonde, who punched him in the face as soon as he could get an arm free. I flinched as the pain resounded through our connection, but silently cheered Jake on.

"Where's Destiny?" Tobias asked before any of us could. Jake mumbled something about changing clothes, and I looked around at who all had gathered. Callisto was out shopping with her mother, so her partners-in-crime, Asoya and Hikaru, were here, Jake, Tobias, Nat and I had been planning on this for a while, Destiny was coming, and Lester, well, he had just tagged along with Tobias. To be honest, the slim red-head fascinated me.

When I realized where my thoughts were headed, I snapped back to thinking about what was taking Destiny so long. And then a familiar black-and-magenta haired girl showed up in an unfamiliar outfit. Her white top had been replaced with a black one that was identical to her father's, with the exception of the symbol being magenta instead of red. Her brown vest had been replaced by a black one, and her jeans were even darker. The boots were the same as always, but she now wore black fingerless gloves that went up past her elbows. A black choker with her green crystal stabilizer thingy completed the outfit.

"Sheesh. You were dark before, but you're even darker now!" Nat commented. I sighed at my brother. Sometimes, he could say the stupidest things. At least he wasn't poking me anymore. "Poke," he blurted out, drawing confused looks from everyone, and a few more giggles from the red-haired twins.

"I don't want to know," Destiny stated. "And if I remember correctly, we were headed to the underground duel arena, correct?" she inquired. Everyone nodded and got onto their duel boards, except Asoya, who was using roller skates since her duel board had been taken away. We gave her a slight head start, but after a while, she just took her sister's hand and was pulled along.

The arena wasn't much, just a big building where a bunch of duelists hung out. A bunch of kids hung out there too on the weekends, but today, we were the only kids. Or so we thought. There was a duel going on when we arrived. I recognized one of the duelists as Yunra Delkati from school. The other was a duelist that we saw often here, who liked to tease Destiny, but he had long since learned not to, because she always beat him. I watched the girl with the uniquely-colored hair duel while the others headed over to talk to a friend.

"I summon Dark Mystic –Vera the Violet in attack mode, but she isn't going to hang around for long! I tune her with the level four Dark Mystic – Sera the Sage for a Syncro Summon! _In the shadows of night, a sorceress of the light dons the cloak of darkness!_ Come forth, Dark Mystic – Raven the Witch!" Yunra chanted. I watched as the new witch stepped out of the shadows. "Now go, Raven, attack his Pyramid Turtle!" The turtle was destroyed, but since it was in defense mode, no damage was done.

"Since you destroyed my turtle, I can now summon another Pyramid Turtle to the field in attack mode!" the man said. Yunra smirked.

"That's what I was waiting for. See, when you special summon a monster using the effect of the monster that was just destroyed, you take damage equal to both the attack and defense of the special summoned monster due to the effect of Dark Mystic – Raven the Witch," the girl told him. Raven spread her arms and a dark mist engulfed the turtle before swirling around the man, whose Life Points dropped to zero. "And so ends this duel. Now if you'll excuse me, I had a mission in coming here, and I have yet to fulfill it."

Yunra turned heel and headed towards the back rooms. I shrugged and went to catch up with Destiny and the others. Destiny was talking to a friendly couple, Figaro and Mike. I didn't do much, really, just watched whenever someone dueled and spaced out whenever nothing was happening.

"You have wrackspurts floating around your head, did you know?" a quiet, dreamy voice said. I turned to the right only to find myself on the floor. Aralune was wearing ridiculous-looking glasses and had been standing right next to me. "Of course, everyone knows that wrackspurts only exist in Harry Potter, but theses glasses say differently…"

I just stayed seated on the floor, staring at the odd girl. At least until Destiny came along to get me. And then I got up, said good-bye to Araloony, ah, I mean Aralune, and left with the gang I came with. I don't think Aralune even noticed that I had left. Well, at any rate, we went home to get ready for day two at Neo Domino High. I wasn't exactly looking forward to it, but all the same, we went home. And went to school the next day. And went home. And repeated the process again.

Unfortunately for Destiny, Friday rolled around faster than she would have liked, and we were all gathered at the Fudo household. Nat and I were sort of dressed up, wearing black slacks and dress shirts, mine brown, Nat's green. Jake was dressed up in black, as usual, but Tobias was wearing gray/silver and royal blue. Callisto, being Callisto, was wearing the pink dress Destiny had refused to wear. The Hogan twins were wearing identical black dresses, though Asoya had her hair up and Hikaru's was down.

So basically, we were just waiting on Destiny. Who, we were told, was up in her room. I was about to start tapping my feet when I heard her door open and close. I looked at the stairs, expecting her to come down in black, like the female twins. I was dead wrong. Of course. Destiny came down the stairs in a sleek royal blue dress that matched her visible eye perfectly. She wore a silver, sparkly, mesh-looking top over the dress. Everyone was staring at her, dumbfounded by the fact that for once, she actually looked like a girl.

Tobias stepped forward and bowed, holding out a hand, and I finally figured out why he was wearing silver and blue. So did the three girls, however, and they all squealed and tried to glomp Destiny. It was still the tomboy we all loved underneath the dress though, and Destiny threatened to punch them and rip up the dress if they didn't get off. I couldn't help but laugh a little. Our own, dear little Destiny, was wearing a dress. And, up until the girls had tackled her, she had been smiling.

The dance itself was relatively uneventful. Destiny and Tobias got out on the floor to dance a little at Asoya's nagging, I danced a little with Hikaru, and Jake managed to pull Destiny back out onto the floor after she had a dance with Tobias. Nat, being Nat, didn't dance, but had brought along a pack of poker cards and was playing a game of 'Go Fish' in the corner with a few people who had simply tagged along with their buddies.

The night was over quickly, or at least the dance was. We all went back to Destiny's house after that, with Lester in tow, as the red-head hadn't made it to the house before the dance. Carly, Misty, and Yusei insisted on getting pictures of everyone. Destiny and Tobias were forced to sit for multiple pictures, but Nat and I got squeezed in for a couple, Jake and Destiny had to have pictures taken…

I really did feel sorry for Destiny by the time she was allowed to take the dress off. Carly and Misty had insisted on her sitting and getting all sorts of pictures. They probably would have continued if Destiny hadn't said something about it being late before running upstairs. And so it was time to go home again. Nat and I said our goodbyes and walked to Blister's place. The man had been so nice to take us in, since we were both orphans. I was actually rather distracted, thinking about random things, and then I ran into her.

I could tell that she was female, with black hair, but past that, I couldn't see any distinguishing features. She was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and a long black skirt, as well as black high-heeled boots and a cloak that hid her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you," I said quickly she stood up and moved away from me, back into the shadows a bit.

"No, most people don't. I didn't earn the name Shadow by running around in daylight. I'm sorry, but I have someplace to be. Excuse me," a soft but somewhat deep voice came out of the shadows that the girl had disappeared in. I thought I saw the shadows moving, but then I realized that I was just her. I frowned, but shrugged and turned around to catch up with my twin. The odd girl who was known as Shadow intrigued me, and I wanted to meet her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi: So, yeah. I'm back. Review if you want to see this up more often, and I will try to update Feather Faith as well.<strong>

**Tobias & Callisto: Read and review, please!**

**Kairi: Yup. Please and thank you!**


	7. More Duel Academy Psychic Rampage

**Kairi: Okay, now that I feel totally rotten for leaving any readers hanging for that long...**

**Tobias: Here's a hint: we don't know how we're doing, so she's anxious about updating.**

**Callisto: Reviews would get this updated much faster.**

**Kairi: Of course, being able to work on the cpu would make it go faster too... Anyways, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – More Duel Academy and… Witches?<strong>

Destiny couldn't have told anyone what was worse; dueling a deranged lunatic, or dueling the daughter of not one, but two reporters. Angelica was actually a good duelist, when she put her mind to it, but she was so chatty during the duel. And then there was Aralune, or Luna as everyone preferred to call her. Okay, so she wasn't a deranged lunatic, but she was certainly loony, as multiple people managed to slip up and call her.

They were all at lunch three weeks into the school year. Callisto, Asoya, and Hikaru were all in the cafeteria, while Destiny, Jake, Tobias, Nat, Han, Lester, and Luna, who had, like Lester, started tagging along with them, ate their food out in the courtyard. Yunra Delkati ate in the courtyard too, but away from Destiny's group. Angelica, much to Jake's pleasure, ate in the cafeteria now, since her long time crush was sitting with the 'Satellite monkeys.' Destiny also noticed a blue-haired girl by the name of Justice Borrelli, who sat by herself outside also. Destiny, Jake, Tobias, Nat, Han, Lester, Luna, Yunra, Callisto, Asoya, Hikaru, and Justice were all considered by most of the school to be one big group though.

Destiny looked over at Justice again. 'Time to add one of the stragglers to the actual group then,' she thought, standing up. She had bought an apple, but past that, she hadn't gotten anything to eat. She walked over to the blue-haired girl.

"Hey. Wanna come sit with us?" Destiny asked her. Justice looked up at Destiny's one visible sapphire eye with her emerald ones.

"Really? You don't mind?" Justice asked with a slight French accent. Destiny smiled, glad that one of her childhood hobbies was going to become useful.

"(Not at all.)" she replied. Justice smiled wide and grabbed her lunch box and book bag. The two girls walked back over to the tree Destiny and her friends had pretty much claimed for themselves. Everyone accepted Justice immediately.

Then the former Avengers, Luna, and Yunra headed to Duel P.E. They were studying Warrior-type monsters this week, and all of their decks were limited to Warriors. Destiny, of course, was having no problems with this, as her own deck was based around warriors, but Han, who was familiar with zombies, wasn't doing so well. So, after an hour of Destiny and Han arguing over monster card types, the bell rang and they were off to History. Destiny, Tobias, Asoya, Hikaru, Justice, and Luna sat in the back together, and Yunra sat up front. Then Kalin walked in with Destiny's father.

"Hogan, Hogan, Miramar… Where is Destiny?" Kalin asked the class while trying to take roll. Asoya and Hikaru looked over at the apparently empty seat between Tobias and Luna and started laughing. Tobias gave the seat a look that said to its occupant 'I wish I could do that.' Kalin sighed. "Destiny, sit up please." He was holding his head in his hands when a loud noise was heard from the back of the classroom. He looked up to see Destiny on the floor with one foot caught under her desk.

"That didn't work out quite as planned," the raven-haired girl mumbled, glad that she refused to wear the school uniform's skirt. She got back into her seat quickly. The Hogan twins were barely in their seats themselves, laughing harder than Destiny normally would have let them laugh. Tobias had dropped his head onto his desk, and Luna was asking Destiny repeatedly if she was alright.

"Alright, now that we're all visible, if I may have everyone's attention again?" Kalin raised his voice. There were twenty desks in the room, all occupied. Eighteen pairs of eyes looked at him. One eye looked at the man next to him. And Asoya was still trying to contain her laughter. "I would like to introduce Yusei Fudo, who, as many of you know, is the scientist in charge of the Momentum Project."

Destiny tuned out at that point and spent the rest of the period staring at her desk. Her father was here to tell everyone the history of Ener-D and since she knew it by heart, she didn't feel like paying attention. Tobias and the Hogan twins tuned out as well, but the twins were using what they called their 'secret weapon.'

Do you think Des is paying attention? Asoya telepathically asked her twin. Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North appeared next to her, though only the twins could see him.

She's talking to Marauding Captain and a bunch of other monsters, Blizzard told them.

Whoa, whoa, back up. You mean Destiny can talk to Duel Monster Spirits too? Hikaru asked the bird monster. Blizzard nodded.

Yeah, and they all seem to be great friends. Marauding Captain, Command Knight, Comrade Swordsman of Landstar, even Stardust Knight, they all just get together and talk. Destiny really seems to enjoy their company, he told the girls. Harpie Lady 1 appeared next to Hikaru.

Seems Loony can talk to Spirits too, look, she told the girls. Hikaru glanced over her shoulder at the platinum-blonde haired girl. She had a dreamy look in her eyes again, but she would open her eyes and mouth something once in a while.

She isn't Loony, she's just different, Asoya argued with the harpy. Harpie Lady rolled her eyes and disappeared. Hikaru gave her a look. Well, it's the truth! the younger twin insisted. Hikaru sighed and looked back up at Yusei in an attempt to pay attention. Asoya shrugged and spent the rest of the period playing a number game with Blizzard.

* * *

><p>There were several things that Justice could imagine Destiny Fudo, the daughter of the great Yusei Fudo, wearing. Black, black, black, and black was not a color scheme she had thought of. Okay, black, black, magenta and green was a better description, but considering the fact that the only green was a crystal hanging from a black choker that she wore every day, she wasn't about to count it.<p>

Destiny seemed overly happy though, when she joined the group at their usual meeting place in the park. Jake and Tobias looked at the girl in concern, while Lester, Luna, Nat, Han, and Justice were curious.

"Guess what daddy got me?" Destiny trilled. Jake opened his mouth to answer, but Destiny spoke again before he could, whipping out something white as she did. "Fortune Cup invitations!" The girl was practically jumping up and down now, and while Jake's look had gone from concerned to smug, Nat and Han were now looking concerned.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Destiny Fudo?" Tobias asked. Destiny gave him a look.

"Maybe I like dueling," she said. "And anyways, this is for you, and you, and me," she continued, handing an invitation to Tobias, then handing one to Jake, and then holding one up. Justice motioned to the envelopes still in Destiny's hand.

"And those go to whom?" the French girl asked. Destiny looked around the group and handed Luna one of them.

"That one is for you, one is for Yunra, and the last is for Angelica," she said. Everyone looked at Destiny in surprise, but rather than look annoyed at all the attention being pointed towards her, Destiny just smiled. "I want to see that Barbie lose on T.V. That ought to make her parents proud, that she got on T.V. And it'll make me proud too, that she lost where everyone can see."

A mix of laughter and exasperated sighs floated around the group. After a moment, Destiny put the invitations away and the group headed for Satellite. Jake had come up with a crazy idea. For the last year or so, three witches had been terrorizing downtown Neo Domino and Satellite. The last time something like this had happened was during the Black Rose Witch's reign of terror. Since she had been psychic, they figured that the witches now were psychic as well.

Jake wanted to put a stop to the terrorizing and help the psychics who were doing such horrible things. Destiny, Tobias, Hikaru, Asoya, and Luna, who were all psychics themselves, agreed with him wholeheartedly. And though the two red-heads were at the mall with Callisto today, the others were ready to help. Lester, Justice, and the Antony twins were really just coming along for the ride. So they were all headed to a small square in Satellite, where a couple of the witches showed up commonly.

They arrived quickly, in the middle of a duel. The square was a good place to find someone to duel in Satellite. No witches though, at least not yet. Destiny pulled a book out of her bag and started reading. The others dispersed into the crowds.

Destiny and Luna walked together though. "You know, you act a lot like Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter," Destiny mentioned as they weaved through the crowds. Luna looked at the ground.

"I know, and I also know that people call me Loony because of it. Thing is, I'm not usually like that," she said quietly. Destiny glanced at her, noticing that the dreamy undertone in her voice had disappeared. "My parents abandoned me mere hours after I was born. For a while, I was sent from foster home to foster home, stopping for a year or so at an orphanage once in a while."

"And now?" Destiny asked. Then she growled a little at herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's okay," Luna said, smiling. "I was finally adopted four months ago by a couple in the United States, and they moved here shortly after. I'm happy, really. I've got friends, a family, and Daniel, my adoptive father, is going to buy me a duel board of my own. I'm borrowing his wife's right now."

"But why do you act like Luna Lovegood?" Destiny asked. Luna laughed a little.

"It was always a form of escape for me. If I acted weird, people thought more of that than of the fact that my parents abandoned me. It was my shield for almost eleven years. Now, it's just a second nature to me. I've been trying to cast the mask away, but it may be a while before everyone sees the real me regularly," the blonde explained. Destiny smiled gently and took her hand.

"I know what you mean by wearing a mask to hide the real you. I've been doing it for a while now too, but the time isn't yet right for me to cast my mask aside. The least I can do is help you get rid of yours," the raven-haired girl told her companion. Luna smiled, and the two went back to waiting for one of the psychics to appear.

The gang waited for almost three hours and was about to leave, but at six-twenty-four, a cloaked figure showed up. The gasps from the crowds identified the girl as the Witch of Sinister Truth. Destiny stood up, armed with only her duel disk and deck. They had agreed on the way here that Destiny would be the first one to duel.

"Will none of you cowards duel me?" the girl shouted. The crowd was backing away, trying to get away from the witch. But Destiny was making her way through the crowds to the front, pulling a card out of her deck as she walked. "No? Very well then," the girl continued. A violet dragon appeared behind her and was about to attack the crowd when a gold-and-sky-blue dragon appeared over the crowd and stopped it. Destiny finally made it out front and approached the girl. "You," she spat. "You have this power too."

Destiny nodded. "Yes. And I'm not afraid to control it," she countered. Destiny couldn't see anything past the other girl's white and purple mask, but the tone of voice she used said that she was scowling.

"You claim to control your power. Show me how much control you really have!" she yelled, removing her dragon from her duel disk and letting it shuffle her deck. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"And I accept your challenge!" Destiny replied, returning her own dragon to her extra deck.

"Duel!"

"Since I'm the challenged, I'll go first! Draw!" Destiny cried. She looked at her hand and held back a scowl. "I summon Destiny Hero – Defender in defense mode! Then I'll throw three facedowns and end my turn."

The psychic hesitated for a moment. "Don't hold back on me now. I draw! I summon Valkyrie of Dark Truth in attack mode! (LVL4, 1800/1400) However, due to the high defense points of your monster, I can't attack with her, so I'll just place a facedown and end my turn."

"Wonderful. I draw!" Destiny said, looking at the new card and smiling. "And it looks like fate is on my side. I summon Rose, the Warrior of Revenge!"

"But that's—" the psychic duelist stuttered. Destiny smirked.

"A tuner, yes. And I tune Rose with Defender for a Syncro summon. _From two come one, and from one shall come great cosmic might!_" Destiny chanted.

"She doesn't have that monster, does she?" Jake asked the Antony boys. Nat and Han just shrugged.

"Yes, Jake, I do! I Syncro summon the Stardust Dragon!" Destiny replied. Stardust Dragon appeared over the field to face the renegade psychic. "And next I activate the trap Syncro Strike! Now by equipping it to Stardust Dragon, he gains 500 attack points," Destiny said. She looked at the two cards in her hand again. "I think I'll activate Fissure right now," she said, activating the card and destroying the monster on the psychic's field.

"You activated my trap, Realization of Dark Truth! Now, since you destroyed a Dark Truth monster with a spell card, I can special summon the Sinister Herald tuner (LVL3, 500/500) and two Truth Tokens (LVL1, 0/0). But that's not all. You can't conduct your battle phase during the turn Realization of Dark Truth is activated," the girl told Destiny. Destiny cocked her head to the side.

"I think I'm gonna call you, *Si," she said in an unusually chipper way. It was then that she noticed that her opponent's duel disk was on her right arm. "On second thought, I'll call you Lesi, rather than Si." The psychic duelist cocked her head as well, similarly to what Destiny was doing, though onlookers could barely tell because of the cloak. (A/N: *Pronounced 'sigh,' not 'see.' It'll come up again later.)

"Where in hell did that come from?" the girl behind the mask whispered. Destiny shrugged.

"Well, since I can't attack, I'll just end my turn then," she informed her opponent.

Meanwhile, Luna was staring at Destiny, trying to figure out exactly what the raven-haired girl was doing. Jake chuckled a little when he saw her face.

"What?" Luna asked, more than a little confused. Jake shook his head.

"You look like you're trying to solve the puzzle of Destiny and you've got a time limit. Do yourself a favor and wait for her to explain," the male blonde told her. Luna looked back at the two dueling psychics.

"Do you think she'll win?" she asked the boys around her. Nat shrugged, but Han crossed his arms.

"This duel isn't about who wins, Luna. It's about whether or not Destiny can get through to the other girl," the older brunette explained. Luna frowned and looked up at Jake, only to find that he was no longer there. "Don't wonder about where he disappeared to, you'll just give yourself a headache," Han told her.

Luna shrugged and turned back to the duel, where Lesi, as Destiny was now calling her, had summoned a level three non-tuner monster.

"You don't understand at all! You claim to know what it's like to have these powers, but I have yet to see you use them! Are you lying, or are you simply too scared to use them?" Lesi shouted in anger at Destiny. The raven-haired girl sighed.

"You had to pull that one out on me, didn't you?" she asked. She reached up to the choker around her neck and put it in her pocket. "I guess this is going to get in the way then, isn't it?"

"Grr… I tune Sinister Herald with my Truth Tokens and Doll of Dark Truth for a Syncro summon! _At the heart of every lie is a sleeping beast, ready to awaken!_ I summon the Dragon of Sinister Truth!" Lesi chanted, summoning the purple dragon she had attacked the crowds with.

"Well played, Lesi, but you've underestimated me," Destiny said slowly, a dark undertone working its way into her voice. "I activate my facedown trap, Utter Decimation!" As the trap flipped up, a strong, unnatural wind picked up as Destiny's power was unleashed.

"So you do possess this power," Lesi growled. "And what does this trap of yours do?"

"It ends this duel. Since we both have Dragon-type Syncro monsters on the field, I can activate its effect, and every card on the field is destroyed. For every trap or spell destroyed from either field, we take 500 points of damage, but we also take damage equal to both our dragons' original attack and defense. We only take 1000 damage from my traps, but we take 4500 each from Stardust, and since that leaves us with only 3500 and your dragon's attack by itself is 2700, we're both finished," Destiny told her. The wind picked everything up, destroyed it, and then focused its wrath on the two girls. Destiny barely managed to rein her power in so that the worst that happened to them was being thrown backwards.

Everyone watched as Lesi stood up, yelled something about finding Destiny again for a rematch, and disappeared. Jake, Tobias, and the others walked forward to help Destiny up, as she had taken the brunt of the attack herself.

"I don't get it. You didn't push her or anything, you didn't tell her why we were there," Luna muttered, more to herself than to Destiny. The raven-haired girl smiled as she put the choker back on.

"I don't have to push her. She'll come on her own when she's ready. In the meantime, it is a school night and it's almost seven. We should be going," she said. The others nodded and they headed to their homes. Lester, Luna, Nat, and Han went one way, Justice, Jake, Tobias, and Destiny went another towards the Tops.

* * *

><p><strong>(Yusei's POV)<strong>

I knew I was home really late, but it was almost seven o'clock. The house shouldn't have been empty, unless… I checked the calendar on the kitchen wall. No, the sleep-over wasn't until next week, and it said here that they would be coming here, anyways. I frowned, wondering where Destiny was. I sighed and pulled out my phone.

I decided to call Jack first, since that was the first place I could think of Destiny going. He didn't pick up, so I called Carly instead. Her line was busy. Then I called Crow, hoping that he wasn't on patrol.

_"Hey, Yusei. What's up?"_ he asked. I sighed.

"Do you know where Destiny is?" I asked him. I mentally slapped myself for not buying her a phone of her own sooner.

_"No, why?"_ Crow replied. I groaned and explained the situation. He sighed. _"Hold on, I'll ask the girls," _he said. I heard him talking to one of the twins, but I couldn't make out what was being said. _"Sorry, Yusei, they haven't seen Destiny since school,"_ he told me. I said thanks and hung up, then tried to call Carly again. This time, she picked up.

_"Destiny is on her way home,"_ she told me before I could even say hello. I frowned.

"She was over at your house then?" I asked. I pulled a couple of packages of Ramen noodles out of the pantry.

_"No, but I called Jake to figure out where he was and he said that they were on their way home,"_ she replied. I sighed and lost count of how many times I had done that in the last twenty minutes.

"Thanks, Carly. I was just a little worried when I came home to an empty house. You do realize that it's almost seven, right?" I said.

"Sorry, dad," I heard from behind me. I jumped and almost dropped my phone. I looked at my daughter for a moment before I sat at the kitchen table and put the phone back to my ear.

_"Yusei, are you alright? Yusei?" _Carly was asking. I breathed in deeply.

"Carly, I'm fine. My daughter just tried to give me a heart attack," I told her. I heard her laugh a little and then greet someone, whom I assumed to be Jake.

_"I'll talk to you later then. 'Bye!"_ Carly said. I said 'bye before hanging up and looking back to the doorway, where Destiny had been, but was there no longer. I got up and headed up the stairs, figuring that she was in her room, but when I got up there, the light was off and the room was empty. So, I returned to the kitchen, only to find that Destiny was watching a pot on the stove. I resisted the urge to laugh at my own stupidity.

"I'm sorry I wasn't home earlier," she whispered. I sat down at the table.

"You've never been out this late before. What did you do, duel one more person than you usually do?" I commented. Destiny shook her head.

"No. I was dueling, but…" she trailed off. She heaved a heavy sigh, a troubled sigh. "Dad, will you tell me and my friends the story of the Black Rose when we have our sleep-over?" she asked quietly. I frowned.

"Why the sudden interest?" I countered. Destiny just continued to gaze at the water until it boiled, and then she poured the seasoning packets into the pot. I watched her stir the water—now broth—before putting the noodles in. I also took note of the fact that she put three packages of noodles in.

"I want to help her," Destiny whispered. I almost didn't hear it, and I thought I had heard incorrectly.

"The Black Rose is dead, Destiny," I told her quietly. I was surprised when she shook her head.

"It isn't the Black Rose that I want to help, dad. It's Lesi," she said. I frowned again, then sighed.

"If there's one thing I've learned from Jake, it's not to try to figure out what you are talking about," I said. Destiny laughed a little as prodded the noodles with a chopstick. I got up and grabbed a couple of bowls. Destiny watched the ramen for a little longer before turning the heat off and putting some in each bowl. She brought the bowls to the table, along with two pairs of chopsticks, though one was in her mouth while the other three were in her hand.

I took the bowl she offered me and we ate quietly. Every once in a while, I'd look up at her, trying to see the laughing, bright young girl she had once been. I frowned as I remembered something she had told me a few days after the bridge had been rebuilt.

_'I'm sorry, dad, but the Destiny you remember disappeared with the orphanage.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi: Long chapter. I really don't care much for this story. At least not the first ten chapters or so. But it gets <span>much<span> better after that.**

**Tobias: If you want this story to stay on the air, REVIEW! We really don't know how you feel. We want to know! We need to know!**

**Kairi: I will send fluffy, digital bunnies in the direction of everyone that reviews! :D**


	8. Spacey Destiny

**Kairi: I'm back! Finally! I apologize right now to anyone who was desperately waiting to read the next chapter of this.**

**(empty auditorium says nothing back)**

**Kairi: ... Anywho, these next few chapters are really crappy. I'm trying to set up for the Fortune Cup, and well, it sucks. However, there's no need to listen to me rant.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, but any OC's and/or made up cards belong to me!**

**Kairi: And I apologize to those of you who have the update thingy for the update earlier... I accidentally posted this without checking it first, so it came right back off, only to be put up again. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 7 – I'm sorry, did you say something?**

"Destiny? Destiny! DESTINY!" Justice shouted at the girl sitting next to her. Destiny suddenly looked up to her, startled. "Are you going to give them the invitations or not?" the blue-haired girl asked. Destiny's confused look melted into annoyance. She got up and ran over to Yunra, who was sitting under her own tree, eating her lunch, and not caring about anything else. She looked up when Destiny ran over.

"Do you need something?" she asked the raven-haired girl as she slowed to a stop in front of her. Destiny pulled an envelope out of her bag.

"Yeah. I was supposed to give this to you," she said to Yunra before leaving. Yunra opened the invitation, looked at it, and stuck it in the front of the book she was reading. She then went back to reading said book. She didn't expect for the loony girl to come over and try to start a conversation, which, ironically, did not have anything to do with wrackspurts or crumple-horned snorkacks or any of that other stuff that she liked to ramble about from Harry Potter.

"Hello. Beautiful day, isn't it?" Luna asked. Yunra suppressed a growl of annoyance, hoping that the blonde girl would simply decide to leave her alone. "Is that a good book? What's it about?" No, apparently Yunra was not going to be left alone. And the dreamy way in which Aralune talked was really getting on her nerves.

"Hello. Yes, it is, not exactly, and it's about cats. It is very boring however, not that I really care, because I am bored out of my mind," Yunra said. Luna hummed a tune for a little bit.

"I wonder what would happen if I put Lester and Han in a small room and locked it and refused to let them out for twenty-four hours… A bathroom, of course, so they could go the restroom, but still…" Yunra looked up at the sky, wondering what had brought this random bit of information up. Luna looked over at her. "Han stares at Lester a lot, though I don't think either of them realizes it."

Yunra closed the book and smacked it against her forehead. "Do you have any idea how random you sound?" she whispered, though she knew that the blonde could hear her. Luna giggled a little.

"Yes, I hear that question quite a lot. I actually do it on purpose, you know. It keeps people from thinking about my personal life," she said. Yunra sighed.

"You know, I hadn't intended on starting a conversation with you," she informed her companion. "And why would anyone care about your personal life? If you act like that all the time, no one will want to know about your past because they figure it'll be just as weird."

Luna nodded at that. "I know. That's the entire point, you see. I want them to think that I'm strange so they don't question me about where I'm from, why my last name is different than the last name of the person I'm staying with, things like that." Yunra looked up at the sky. She was curious now, but there were two things about this situation that she was uncomfortable with. One: she was actually somewhat participating in an actual conversation. Two: she didn't want to pry, and asking this girl about her past would be prying.

So, she did the only thing she could do. "Well, I'll see you later then. I'm going to head to Duel P.E. early." Yunra stood up and walked away, hoping that she could use the extra time to straighten her mind back out. Luna, on the other hand, went back to the group.

"What was that about?" Justice asked her as she sat back down. Luna opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it as Destiny approached.

"Sweet, perfect little Angelica is going to compete in the Fortune Cup," she announced sarcastically. Jake and Nat laughed a little at the adjectives she had chosen. Destiny sat back down and returned to doing what she had been doing earlier: staring at the leaves above with a thoughtful look, not paying attention to anything that was going on around her.

"Destiny, is something wrong?" Tobias asked. Destiny rocked her head back and forth from where it was leaned against the tree.

"No, I'm just thinking," she replied. "Thinking about the Black Rose."

* * *

><p>The days came and went. Destiny and her friends decided against trying to find the Witches again until after the sleep-over. The Friday morning of said event, Luna met everyone outside the gates of Duel Academy.<p>

"Destiny, can we fit one more person in your house tonight?" she asked when Misty's limo arrived carrying its usual passengers: Destiny, Tobias, Leon, Asoya, Hikaru, Nat, Han, and Lester. Destiny cocked her head.

"Yeah, why?" she asked the blonde. Luna looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry I haven't been hanging out with you guys much the last few days. I've been with Yunra, and I kind of invited her to the sleep-over last night," she mumbled. Destiny crossed her arms, but smiled.

"It's alright. Personally, I think it's about time we all get to know her," the older girl said. Luna looked up and smiled back, a genuine smile, not one of the goofy, dreamy smiles that came with her shield attitude.

The group headed into the Academy to go to their first class. Destiny sat in the far corner, Aralune in front of her, Tobias to her left, and everyone else just filled in. Yunra sat in front of Aralune when she came in, and the rest of the class came in behind her. Luna began the class as soon as the bell rang. The lesson was on counter trap cards, and Aralune made many comments on them. At some point during the class, Destiny figured out that the Light/Fairy monster cards that Aralune used were meant for a strategy based on counter traps and the field spell 'the Sanctuary in the Sky.' And then the class was over, and everyone, with the exceptions of Callisto and both sets of twins, was off to Free Period. Destiny, Lester, Luna, and Yunra headed for the library, while Tobias and Justice headed to the courtyard.

"Destiny, why do you always go to the library?" Luna asked as they walked along. "You write more often than you read, sometimes you sleep, and you always look more comfortable during lunch, when you're sitting in the courtyard. It would make more sense for you to be there, not in the library," the blonde continued.

"True, I would rather spend my Free Periods in the courtyard, but you know as well as I do that Barbie would never leave me alone, and she does have this period with us," Destiny told her. Yunra scrunched her face up in confusion.

"Barbie?" she asked. Lester chuckled a little.

"Angelica Ryndan. She's been, to use an odd phrase, 'baying for Destiny's blood' since they first met. She'll challenge Des to a duel whenever she can, though she loses most of them," the red-head told her. Yunra sighed and shook her head.

"Hey look. We're here," Destiny said with mock enthusiasm. The quartet entered and claimed a table with five chairs sitting around it. They piled their bags onto the chair, and while Lester and Luna went to find books to read, Yunra pulled one out of her bag, and Destiny pulled out a black notebook and opened it up to a page that had multiple colors of neon ink on it, including some neon pink. She pulled out a neon green pen and started writing a little.

"For a tomboy that wears nothing but black outside of school, you seem to like bright colors," Yunra said quietly. Destiny smiled slightly.

"I don't like wearing bright colors. It makes me feel like I stand out, even if I stand out more when I wear black. I had to give up a lot of girly things when the bridge fell to survive, and after a few years of that, you end up more comfortable with what you had to make do with. And anyways, the bright colors help me to think. My mind works in two ways, you see. Colors or cards. When I'm writing, colors works better than cards," the raven-haired girl rambled. Lester and Luna returned shortly with books. Yunra couldn't help but look over these three, and her gaze kept returning to the girl that had brought her into this group.

Destiny switched pens with every paragraph, and was using the green pen for the third time when the bell rang. The group put their books up, Destiny put her pens up, and they grabbed their bags and headed to the courtyard. Jake met up with them on the way there. He noticed that Yunra was tagging along, but he chose not to comment.

"You want anything today, Des?" Lester asked as they emerged in the courtyard. Destiny grabbed some money out of her jacket's pocket and handed it to him.

"Apple, please and thank you," she said, walking over to their trees. There were three trees in the area she and her friends sat in, and two of them ended up being leaned against. She sat down after dumping her bag under the third tree. Luna and Jake had gone with Lester to get their own lunches, but Yunra followed Destiny, dropping her bag next to the one Destiny had dropped. "So, what's your story?" Destiny asked out of the blue. Yunra stared up at the leaves overhead.

"My brothers, sisters, and I were a messed up family, that's to be sure. We were all taken care of by Leon, my older sister's father. All of us had just one thing in common; our mother. See, mom liked to sleep around. Leon was a billionaire, a good friend of our mother's, and a kind father to us all," she whispered. "Then the disappearances started. Sid, the eldest at almost sixteen, went missing first. Then the youngest of us, little Allura, who was only four months old. The triplets went missing next. There were fourteen of us to start. By the time my older sister decided to find them, there were nine of us."

"That's horrible," Destiny whispered. Yunra's eyes narrowed.

"That isn't the end of it. Mother returned after two more kids disappeared, and she disappeared too. There were only six of us kids left, plus Leon. The twins disappeared, too, shortly after. And one of the other girls. It was me, Leon, one of the other girls, and one of the boys," the violet-haired girl continued. "We were all scared to death. For a while, none of us disappeared. And then they came for me… I'd become a light sleeper, so I heard them when they walked into my room. I sat up straight in bed and screamed as loud as I could. I woke nine-year-old Rita, who had been sharing the bed with me that night. They tried to bind and gag me, and take me away, but Leon ran in to try to help…" she trailed off. Destiny saw the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Yunra, you didn't have to tell me, you know," she said. Yunra shook her head.

"No, I've been living with this for too long. Destiny… They killed him, and they took Rita and Patrick that night. I escaped, but just barely. And now I'm wishing that I hadn't. I lost my whole family," she said, crying all the while. Destiny pulled her into an embrace, but didn't say anything. Yunra let the tears fall, but otherwise was quiet. When the others walked up, they were silent as well. Luna sat on Yunra's other side, and Tobias sat next to Destiny. Lester handed Destiny her apple.

Yunra had just stopped crying when she heard an odd noise in her ear. She looked around at Destiny to see that the black-haired girl was scowling, and the odd noise was a growl. Looking in the general direction Destiny was looking, Yunra understood why the slightly older girl was so annoyed. Angelica and her posse were walking over towards them.

"What do you want, Barbie?" Destiny asked. Angelica put a hand on her hip.

"I just wanted to say good luck. You'll need it next week," she said. Destiny's scowl didn't leave her face.

"You'll need it more, so why don't you keep all of that tainted luck of yours to yourself?" she countered. Angelica stuck her nose in the air and went back to the cafeteria, walking past Callisto and the Hogan twins as she went. The three girls had their trays with them.

"Uh-oh. The world is going to end soon," Jake commented. Nat and Tobias laughed.

"And why would that be?" Callisto asked her brother before sitting down in the grass nearby. Destiny took a bite out of her apple.

"You three never sit out here," Lester said. Callisto shrugged and ate her food, and Yunra went back to staring at the leaves. Everyone ate in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Once Destiny was done with her apple, she stood, unburied her bag, and headed to the gym.

"I'm heading to class early. See ya'll later," she said. Everyone nodded, choosing not to question her. After a few moments, Yunra stood up as well and followed Destiny's lead without saying anything. Slowly, one by one, the group dispersed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi: Well, that was chapter 7. Um, I would like to take this time to first thank a couple of people. First of all, my loyal friend and beta, Tony, for encouraging me when I couldn't use my father's computer to update and got depressed. Secondly, an even bigger thank-you goes to Phantomblazer, my one and only reviewer, for listening to me rant the other night because I was depressed.<strong>

**Tobias: I'm back! A little late, but hey, you know what they say. Better late than never!**

**Kairi: Bad timing. Anyways, on the subject of lateness... I'm losing my inspiration for this story! If you want to help me out, a simple review will put me in the mood to type for eight hours straight, and it will likely be better than the crap that I am writing right now. So anyways, Please review!**

**Tobias: Pretty please and thank you! Oh, and just as a reminder/alert/notice/whatever, we do have annonymous reviewing set up!**

**Kairi: Until next time! Hasta luego!**


	9. Sorcerers Fairies and Kings PT 1

**Kairi: Hey, guys! Sorry it took me so long to update this... One of my other fics has been giving me hell... And since I can't find Tobias in my Character Closet of Doom, I'll just have to this myself.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight PhoenixFyre does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, but any OC's and/or made up cards belong to her.**

**Kairi: I would like to say thanks to annonymous reviewer Candy is Good for giving me a good reason to put this up. I seriously thought that you guys had abandoned me... And I would like to mention that once I get past the crappy parts leading up to the Fortune Cup, life gets interesting... Okay, enough spoilers out of me! Enjoy this chapter of Destiny Call!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - Sorcerers, Fairies, and the King<strong>

The third period Duel P.E. group was standing in a corner, waiting for the teacher to arrive. When Mrs. Morrigan did arrive, however, she made an announcement that made many of the students happy.

"Today we are dueling with a few restrictions, however, past that, it will be a free day," she told everyone. The kids started cheering. "The restrictions include not using Syncro or Tuner monsters!" she shouted over the clamor. A few aww's echoed around the gym, but most of the kids were still excited. Tobias looked at Luna.

"Care for a duel then?" he asked, pulling the Tuner monsters out of his deck. Luna did the same and nodded, and the two took their places on one of the three duel fields. The teacher nodded at them in approval as the rest of the gang gathered to one side.

"Duel!"

"Ladies first, Luna," Tobias said. Luna smirked.

"Your funeral. My draw!" Luna looked down at the cards in her hand. "I activate the Sanctuary in the Sky! And with that, I'll summon Meltiel, Sage of the Sky. I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light, throw a facedown, and end my turn."

"That it? Alright, I draw! I summon Skilled White Magician. Next I'll activate Magical Citadel of Endymion," Tobias said. Luna smirked.

"I activate Solemn Judgment to negate your field spell," she told him. Her Life Points fell to 4000, then rose up to 5000. "And since I activated a counter trap card while Sanctuary in the Sky is on the field, I gain 1000 Life Points due to Meltiel's effect." Tobias scowled. "But that's not all. I can destroy a monster on your field with Meltiel's effect as well. So bye-bye Skilled White Magician."

The magician was destroyed. "Fine then. I set two facedowns and end my turn," Tobias said.

"Cool. My turn, draw! I summon Layard the Liberator. And next I'll activate Terraforming to add another Sanctuary in the Sky to my hand," Luna said. "Now go Meltiel, Sage of the Sky, attack his Life Points directly!"

"I activate the trap Magic Cylinder. Now instead of me taking damage, you take damage equal to your monster's attack points!" Tobias said. Luna took another 1600 damage, dropping her Life Points to 3400.

"That's alright, I still have Layard the Liberator. So attack!" Luna commanded. This time, Tobias took the damage, 1400 of it. "Alright, I'll end my turn," she said.

"Oh look, I have 6600 Life Points. Grr, I draw!" Tobias frowned at his hand. "I'll set a facedown and end my turn," he mumbled. Luna giggled.

"You aren't having a good draw today, are you? Oh well, I draw," she said. "I'll tribute Layard the Liberator to summon Airknight Parshath. Go, Meltiel, Sage of the Sky and Airknight Parshath, attack his Life Points directly!" The monsters attacked and dealt a total of 3500 damage, leaving Tobias with only 3000 Life Points. Luna added a card to her hand due to Parshath's effect. "I'll end my turn with another facedown."

"I draw!" Tobias growled at the card. "And since there's nothing I can do, I end my turn."

"Alright, my turn. I draw. Airknight Parshath, Meltiel, Sage of the Sky, attack him directly and finish the duel," Luna said. Tobias stood with his arms crossed and waited for the holograms to finish doing their thing.

"Well, now that I feel like crap," he commented. Destiny walked forward.

"Luna, are you up for another duel?" she asked the blonde. Luna nodded. "Alright, and since you won the last duel, I'll go first in this one."

"Duel!"

"Alright, I draw!" Destiny cried. "I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard. And next, I think I'll activate the equip spell Wicked-Breaking Flamberge – Baou and equip it to my Celtic Guard. But in order to activate it, I have to send a card to the graveyard," she said, sending a monster along. "I'll throw a facedown and end my turn."

"My turn then! Draw!" Luna said. "I activate heavy storm to destroy your equip spell and your facedown. Next I activate Swords of Revealing Light. I think I'll finish this turn with a couple of facedowns."

"Really? Alright then, my draw!" Destiny said. She looked down at her hand. "I set two facedowns. And now since Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight is the only card in my hand, I can special summon him with his effect. Next, I think I'll activate the Fairy of the Spring spell card to add my equip card back to my hand. But since I can't activate it during the turn it's added back to my hand, I'll just end my turn."

"Alright then, Destiny, I draw," Luna said. "I summon Dunames Dark Witch. Now, Dunames Dark Witch attacks Obnoxious Celtic Guard!" she cried as the fairy destroyed the warrior, dealing 400 damage to Destiny's Life Points. "And with that, I end my turn."

"Lovely. I draw," Destiny said. She looked at the card for a long moment. "Hmm, that'll do for now," she said.

BRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Destiny uttered a string of curse words under her breath, then turned to Luna. "Mark my words, evil fairy, your defeat of the Royal Sorcerer will not go unpunished!" she shouted, pointing in the air. Tobias shook his head sadly while Nat and Han laughed and Yunra recorded all of the cards and life points that the duelists had.

They walked to Duel History in good spirits, picking up Justice and the Hogan twins on the way, and losing the Antony twins in the main lobby. They arrived in class to be greeted by the ex-Enforcers. Destiny said a quick 'hello' before returning to her conversation with Justice and Asoya, something about the identity of the King whom the Royal Sorcerer served. Tobias and Hikaru walked up to the adults.

"What on earth is wrong with Destiny?" Kalin asked as soon as his son was close enough. Tobias sighed.

"Apparently she didn't have her coffee this morning. She was grumpy earlier, and then I lost to Luna in Duel P.E., and now… Now she's reverted to her 'don't-ask-me-why-I'm-acting-like-this-because-you-will-go-crazy-trying-to-figure-it-out' ways.

"You will never be the Queen, you klutz!" The six of them heard the shout as a loud crashing sound echoed around the room. Tobias turned around slowly to see Destiny looking down at Asoya, who was unceremoniously sprawled on the floor in one of the isles. Luna moved to help Asoya up. "And you will never harm an innocent citizen!" Destiny said, getting in Luna's way. Luna sighed and looked at Tobias.

"Some assistance from the Royal Sorcerer?" she asked mockingly. Justice and Yunra exchanged a look before Justice burst out laughing and Yunra smiled. Tobias groaned and helped Asoya up before finding his seat and attempting to hide his face. Kalin looked at Hikaru, who was still standing up with the adults. She looked at him, shrugged, and walked back to her seat.

The lesson, as always, was boring, so of course, everyone was pretending to pay attention when in reality they were zoned out. Of course, since the lesson was on duel gangs, Kalin wasn't just going to let them space out.

"Do you have anything you want to add, Destiny?" Kalin asked when he caught Destiny whisper something to, unbeknownst to him, Stardust Knight. Destiny looked up at him innocently.

"No, I'm just thinking about Satellite," she told him. They were fifteen minutes into the class. Ten minutes later, Destiny collapsed. Tobias jumped over her now-empty seat as Yusei rushed forward. Yusei excused himself and his daughter as he carried Destiny out into the hallway. She was alive, but she didn't seem to be responding. The principal, whom Kalin had called, told him to take the girl to the hospital, so that's exactly what Yusei did.

Two hours later, the hospital was abuzz with activity, but one room held five adults, eleven kids, and a still-unconscious Destiny. Yusei, Tobias, and Jake sat on the edges of her bed, Nat and Asoya stood nearby, their twins stood by the window, Yunra, Aralune, Justice, and Lester stood by the door, and Crow, Jack, Kalin, Carly, and Callisto stood scattered around the room. The doctors had taken some tests and had yet to come back with the results.

Then a familiar, blue-haired man walked in. "Bruno?" the adults cried. Bruno smiled and laughed.

"Hey guys. Good to see you again," he said, walking forward. Justice looked from Bruno to the other adults in the room in confusion.

"You know them, pa?" she asked. Bruno laughed again at his daughter's question.

"Yeah, Justice, I think I remember my old teammates," he joked. His expression fell when he saw Destiny though. "Is she your daughter?" he asked. Yusei nodded.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Akiza's her mother." The room was quiet for a while until the doctor came in again. Yusei looked up at the man worriedly.

"Relax, she'll be alright," the doctor told him before he could speak up. "She isn't in a coma, but I honestly couldn't tell you what's causing this," he continued before leaving. Yusei looked down at Destiny and studied her face, still half-hidden by hair. Then he noticed something and brushed the hair aside, revealing a gut-wrenching scar. Many of the room's occupants gasped when Yusei brushed the bangs aside.

It was white and thin, but it was the length and placement that horrified everyone. It started at the hairline in the middle of her forehead and angled right over her left eyebrow, then sharply angled down to slash through the middle of her eyelid before jaggedly slashing from her cheek to end right beneath her ear. Yusei traced the scar multiple times before looking at Tobias, the only person in the room that didn't seem surprised to find the ugly memento of some terrible event. The blue-haired boy sighed sadly, understanding that Yusei couldn't find the words to ask him to explain the scar.

"We were three months into the Avengers," he started. "We were starting to get the hang of things, starting to understand what it meant to be a duel gang. Destiny was still angry at the gang that burned down the orphanage. She hadn't cut her hair yet, and the night we raided the storehouse, she was wearing a pink shirt. She was still our Destiny."

"That mission…" Han whispered. "That mission went terribly wrong." Nat crossed his arms.

"They knew we were coming, and they rigged the warehouse that we thought was their base. It caught fire, some things exploded, and we were caught in the middle of it. But one of the men tried to take Destiny away," the usually cheerful and hyper brunette told them.

"Then the window exploded. Destiny was closest, and facing it. She turned to the right, trying to protect herself from the flying glass," Tobias added. Yusei traced the scar again, noting the odd, irregularities in it.

"The flying, broken glass caused this?" he asked. Tobias nodded.

"Yeah. It butchered her hair too, and remember the man that was trying to take her away? After the window exploded, he came back, dragging her along by whatever he could get his hands on, which was mostly her hair at that point. I jumped in, using Dark Magician to save her from him. We got back to the camp. Nat and Han took care of the kids while I took care of Destiny. We got the glass that had gotten stuck out, but her eye was in horrid shape," he told Yusei. Tobias then let his head drop.

"Destiny stayed locked up in our room for three weeks. By the time she came out, the cut had healed, leaving this scar. But," he trailed off.

"But she had cut her hair like this," Yusei finished for him. Tobias nodded.

"She hasn't worn pink since," he said. "I think it reminds her of when she was covered in her own blood," he added. The room was silent. And, in keeping with his normal tradition, this silence was ended by Nat, though not exactly in the way everyone expected.

"Um, Asoya? Why is your arm glowing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi: Evil enough for ya?<strong>

**Tobias: Kairi! You're back!**

**Kairi: Yup! And if you guys want me to put these chapters up faster, there's a lovely little button down there that you can hit to make my day.**

**Tobias: In other words, please review!**

**Kairi: Adios, amigos!**


	10. Announcement

**Kairi: I left you guys on a cliffhanger, didn't I? I'm sorry, I'm not going to go check right now.**

**Tobias: Why are you back, since it's rather obvious that you DON'T have a new chapter for us?**

**Kairi: I came here to apologize. Destiny Call is going to be temporarily put on hiatus because A) I'm focusing all of my attention on two other fanfictions that aren't even this category, B) I currently have little to no inspiration for this story, and C) Once I get some time off from writing A Spatial Tear and my parts of Gifted, I will be focusing on re-vamping this story... Now that I'm writing those two stories, Destiny Call seems... not very good.**

**Tobias: In other words, all of the characters from this story get to sit around in your Character Closet of Doom while you have fun writing your Tales of the Abyss fanfictions?**

**Kairi: I'm sorry, really I am! But I've got so much going on right now! I truly feel horrible for making everyone wait this long for this story and then not actually updating!**

**Destiny: Oh well. And to those of you who are reading this and feel upset because she has to stop for now... Reviews motivate her.**

**Kairi: And I apologize once again, not only for not actually updating, but also for simply putting this announcement in here when, technically, it's against the site's rules...**

**Destiny: We'll see everyone later! Good-bye for now, and happy writing until then!**


	11. Announcement 2

**Kairi: I apologize. I'm abandoning this story…**

**Tobias: What!**

**Kairi: FOR NOW! I'm working on another version of it, since my writing style has changed completely. So for those of you that were waiting on the next chapter of this… I really am sorry. But be on the lookout for a fic titled 'Requiem of Fate' from me. That'll be the new version of Destiny Call.**

**Tobias: I hate you.**

**Destiny: At least she was actually working on it… even if she's completely redoing it because she screwed up majorly the first time.**

**Kairi: I lost the original outline I wrote and winged it! It's not my fault that half the characters came in at the wrong time!**

**Tobias: Fine, we'll just sit around in you stupid CCoD until then…**

**Kairi: …Do you want to help me with V2?**

**Tobias: Sure. Destiny?**

**Destiny: I'm helping her with RoF.**

**Tobias: Fine. –poofs-**

**Kairi: Ahem… now that we're totally off topic… Once again, I realize that this is, technically, against site rules, but I had no other way of informing you guys of this stuff. So, I hope to see everyone when I post Requiem of Fate! Bye for now! –poofs-**

**Destiny: Bye-bye! –poofs-**


End file.
